Come What May
by Rhyme2Rhapsody
Summary: When a new scientist comes on board, Data finds himself dragged into the imploding gas giant that is her life. With his emotion chip in place and functioning, just how will it's impact change him, mold him, and re-define things like friendship, love, and family.
1. Prologue

_**This is a re-write of my story mystery. It is a smoothing of the story's plot, and a clearer look at the character's and the relationship's between them. Many thing's have remained the same, and many things have changed. I hope the choices I made have made this story better.**_

* * *

** From**** End To Beginning**.

She lay in sick bay with counselor Troi and the doctor watching over her. The artificial lights on the ceiling panels were hurting her eyes. Instinctively the doctor ordered the computer to lower the lights by half their intensity and smiled down at her. "Is that better"? she asked warmly. With a nod Sadhera assured the doctor of her comfort. The doctor finished modulating her tri-corder to the transceiver nodes attached to her head and once satisfied, looked over at the counselor silently letting her know they were ready. Soon Sadhera was looking into the deep depth less eyes of the counselor. "Now Sadhera, I want you to focus on me." She said. "Focus on the sound of my voice." Sadhera became aware of the rhythm of her own breathing. "That's it!" Deanna's eyes seemed to pull her in, lulling her into a deep dark space that had no menace, but enveloped her completely.

"Take me back to your earliest memory Sade. Help me help you to remember." She felt herself move. From the deep darkness of Deanna's eyes, she felt herself be shot through a place of light. She was a child, hiding among the sweet smelling Amber tree's with their pale lavender leaves in full bloom on Basilius V. She could hear her mother's voice calling to her. Calling in a sing song voice that tickled her from the inside out and made her child self squeal with delight. She held her breath, knowing her mother was near now, just beyond the low hung branches of the tree she hid behind. But then something changed in the air. When her mother called her next, it was a cry of terror. Her little feet carried her towards her mothers voice, and the orchard they had been playing in became a dead un-welcoming place. Then, on the ground lying in a pile of leaves once a pale lavender turned black, was her mother, still as death. She reached her hand out, now as a young woman and caressed her mother's cheek. Her skin was still warm, but her flesh was stiff. With a cry both Sadhera and the counselor broke the link.

"Is everything all right"? The doctor asked checking them both. "Yes. We were just experiencing some intense imagery. I think that we should stop for today though." "No!" Sadhera pleaded. "Please! I'd forgotten what she looked like. I'd forgotten her face." "Who"? Asked Troi. "My mother!" She whispered. "Please, just a little more." Deanna and the doctor exchanged looks before Deanna nodded and brought her back down into the memory.

"Take me into your childhood Sade. Show me your home, where you played." Through Sadhera's memory Deanna saw the big thatched roof house on top a hill covered in tall green grass. She smelled smoke, like something burning. Coming in further she saw the high plaster wall covered in ivy. This was her backyard! There was a large portion dedicated to a family garden. On the other side was a huge Amber tree like before and at the center of it all was a round deep fire pit piled high with the sweet smelling wood. There sat an old man sitting in a chair with a book in his hand, reading it to the three children in front of him. This was one of her earlier memories.

"Take me in further Sade. Who are the people with you"? "There's the doctor who took me in. My Papa!" Deanna saw this person's face clearly. His hair was streaked heavily with silver, and his eyes were grey. Deep dimples animated his wide smile, and thick bushy brows made his face even more so. He was a man of tall stature but with a gentle easy nature. Deanna heard the laughter of one of the children, the young boy in his teens nearest to his father's knee. "Collin." Sadhera smiled. This young man looked very much like his father would have at his age, except light freckles sprinkled themselves across his nose and cheeks. Then came a warm arm around her shoulder, as if someone had placed their hand there.

"Papa tell's the funniest stories doesn't he Sade." said the little girl next to her. This child had reddish copper hair thick and curly very much like her own. Her eyes were a soft brown like the caramel treats the grocer gives them when he thinks his wife wasn't looking. She too had freckles that lines her nose and cheek's. Unlike this girl and her brother, Aggy's skin was a deep brown, like hazelnut in the sun. Her hair was dark and curly, and her eyes were a vibrant green. The girls brother turned to them and shushed them. "Settle down now you two. Aggy you'll make her miss the best part." Yet for all the details she had, she simply could not put the pieces of the child's face together.

A feeling like being hit in the face with a phaser sent their minds reeling to a new memory. Suddenly her memory snapped to a time when she was older. Sadhera was a young girl in her teens now. Much had changed, the vibrant tree in their backyard had been cut down, and the white plaster wall was now completely overrun by layers of ivy. Older Sade looked up at the house, and a feeling of loathing washed over her. "Don't go into the house." Deanna said through the link. "Instead take me to the enterprise. Take me back to your first day here." She said, pulling her away from what she felt would be like their earlier experience. "Tell me, what's the first thing you remember about the enterprise." A warm smile spread across the young woman's face. "Data!" she whispered.


	2. Chapter 1

** And**** So We** **Meet**.

* * *

His straight back and long strides caught her eye. His gait carried him smoothly through the ships Corridor's and the gleam of the synthetic lights made his dark hair and golden eyes glisten. The fact that he was not flesh and bone simply amazed her. It was clear that his creator took great pains in the details of his form. She followed him as he turned the corners and made his way into the turbo lift. She swiftly slipped in beside him. "Your floor"? he asked after giving the computer his command.

"Ah, yes, same floor please." she said. She stood by him catching glimpses of him from her peripheral vision. His skin was a pale tinted gold, smooth and flawless. He was a good head taller than she was. She only came up to his shoulder. Something else caught her attention. His scent! It was like sun ripened pepper's or some sort of wooded spice, mellow and sweet to the senses. She closed her eyes, reveling in the aroma. The smell gave the mind the illusion of being close to something warm, like a stove or lying out in the sun.

"Are you alright"! He asked, pulling her out of her fog.

"Yes just tired!" she said.

"You are new to the Enterprise!"

"I am! I just boarded today in fact." She fought to keep a blush from her cheeks.

"Hmm, that is odd! I do not recall seeing you on the roster for new shipmates."

"It was sort of last-minute actually."

"And how are you finding it so far"?

"It's big!" she said half giggling, feeling absolutely stupid. Of course it's big, it was a galaxy class star ship!

"The Enterprise is indeed an impressive vessel. Has someone been assigned to give you a tour yet"? She stared at him. Despite his sharp features he was actually very handsome. The line of his mouth was delicate, and yet firm. His shoulders were wide and sturdy. All she could say, was that he was...

"What"? She said snapping out of her daze.

"I asked if some one has already given you a tour of the ship"?

"Actually we got separated."

"Hmm, then allow me to aid you on your way back Miss..." His brows furrowed which for some reason made her smile.

"Forgive me, but I did not catch your name"?

She stuck her hand out. "It's Sadhera...Sadhera Abeola!"

"It is a pleasure to meet you Sadhera Abeola. I am Data. Lt Commander Data!" He said finally taking her hand.

"Thank you for helping me and sorry for the trouble." She said.

"It is no trouble at all! I have no immediately duties to attend so helping you is not a problem." Her smile widened. Well, things turned out better than with the tour guide from hell she'd been saddled with before. Plus, she wasn't about to tell him that he had been the reason she'd strayed in the first place.

* * *

She pulled back the curtains to her window and stared out at the endless night. Such was the beauty of space. No blasted sun to shoot balls of fire in through your bedroom window! She peeled off her lavender night-shirt exposing her endlessly smooth hazelnut colored skin to her imaginary audience and tossed the piece of clothing across the room.

"Computer music!"

"Please specify."

"Klingon, Bohk-Grak!" The walls of her quarters seemed to shake with the heavy voices of the Klingon vocalists in the opening wail of their song. Just the way she liked to start her morning. She slipped into some work out gear and headed for the gymnasium. She had to admit. The Enterprise was like a luxury liner. Every amenity was met, and what wasn't met was easily replaceable. When she entered the room a few other people were already there doing their own thing. Acrobatics, kick boxing, but she'd need some personal space for what she was about to do. So, choosing one of the smaller, more private rooms, she gave the computer her specifications and began to stretch.

This time she chose human music for her routine. This gave her a more structured rhythm to work with, but no less energetic than the Klingon romp she'd been listening to earlier. She moved into her morning routine, letting the music guide her body, and like liquid her movements flowed. She lost herself, letting the singers song transport her to their world, to see through their eyes. Her feet hit the ground with the change of beat and it reverberated through her core. So deep into her rhythm was she that she didn't notice when someone entered the room. When that some one tapped her on the shoulder she nearly hit them as she spun, slipped, and landed hard on her back, only to look up into the face of the ships first officer.

"Sorry sir!" she rasped when air returned to her lungs.

"That looked painful!" He joked. She looked past the Commander as he helped her up and saw the curious faces of those she had passed by earlier. "In the future, try showing a little consideration for your crew men." Embarrassment colored her dark cheeks as some of those same crew men snickered behind their hands. She looked up at the first officer and locked eyes with him.

"Yes sir!" she said firmly, expecting some kind of negative reaction, but the only thing in his face were his warm intelligent eyes and a friendly smile. He let her go once he was sure she was steady on her feet.

"What band was that any way"?

"Oh, it's an old earth band from the late twentieth, to early twenty-first century." She said wiping her brow with the back of her hand.

"Oh, what were they called"?

"I believe they were called Son Lux!"

"That's an unusual name. do you know what it means"?

"I'm afraid not sir. All I know of them are the few songs I can find on record." The crowd of on lookers dispersed, leaving her and the commander alone in the room.

"Excuse me." She said grabbing a towel from a nearby replicator. She covered her face with it, pretending to wipe off sweet as she slunk past the small group still lingering at the exit. Well, there went a perfectly invigorating morning! She made it back to her quarters and managed to talk herself down from her shame as she changed out of her gear and stepped into the shower. She dressed herself in a simple short-sleeved amber dress with a ruffled neck that went a little past her thigh's and dark brown leggings tucked into soft boots. She then combed her thick curly dark hair back into a braided pony tail. With that business done she grabbed her work PADD and aimed herself like a bullet to ten-forward. Breakfast was fast. A hearty warm pretzel smothered in cream cheese and a giant cup of coffee filled her up and even managed to completely erase her earlier lesson in humility. She consumed her food like a fiend, earning her a few looks from the surrounding tables. When she was done she practically burned the star-fleet issued carpet under her feet, never even noticing that once again she bumped into the first officer on her way out.

"Geordi, did you see who nearly knocked me into the next sector"?

"You mean the one who consumed her breakfast like a black hole"? He chuckled.

"That would be Miss Sadhera Abeola. She's a new scientist that just came on board, a civilian!" He said taking another bite from his own plate of food. Riker sat across from his friend.

"I take it, you know her."

"Well no. I know her through my sister, but we've never actually met. They worked together on their last ship assignment."

"I wonder how the ship held together with her on board."

"I don't know, you'd think they'd all be flying free through a nebula by now." A dark eyebrow of Will's quirked in response. Geordi shook his head and chuckled as he continued his breakfast.

* * *

As she entered the science section she noticed that a team was assembled together in a huddle. All eyes riveted to the front, hanging on every syllable of the oddly cadenced voice that spoke to them. She slipped in quietly and stood behind a tall blonde Ensign, hoping her own outfit blended with his would make her invisible.

"You there!" She froze. She heard the soft footfalls of the person in charge and prayed, though she knew it was useless that he didn't mean her.

"Excuse me!" She felt the absence of cover and reluctantly looked up to face her new tormentor. What greeted her were a pair of eyes like the morning sun, set in a face as placid as the endless sky. The once clumped circle of crew men had become parted like the red sea, and only he and herself stood at the center. "I assume you have a good reason for being tardy." He said.

"No sir... I mean yes sir...I mean..." She jabbered.

"Why are you here"? She blurted out. He few whispers and giggles went up among the group.

"Miss Abeola, I assumed you knew who I was when we met the other day."

"Y...yes."

"Then surely you must have also known my station on this vessel. I am the science officer aboard the Enterprise."

"Oh!" She said dumbly.

"Miss Abeola, you have yet to give me an answer to my earlier question. Please explain your tardiness." He said patiently. She took a moment to recover her bearings before answering.

"I receive a morning treatment from the doctor."

"Sadhera Abeola, I have heard a bit about your ability in the study of alien botanical life forms. I must say your work is very impressive!" Sadhera managed to smile and nodded her head.

"Thank you sir."

"However, let me remind you that you are part of a team. Tardiness disrupts the efficiency of your team and in effect the mission. That is unacceptable. I believe that is a lesson taught to all star-fleet cadets. Perhaps it would do you well to review that material in your personal time. Her smile turned into a sour line.

"Yes sir." she answered flatly. She heard people snickering in the background and once again that day wanted nothing more than to create her own black hole to fold herself into. What was with people and laughing at her! Apparently this did not go unnoticed by the boss.

"Does any one else have an opinion to offer"? The room went quite. "Please understand that my comments to Miss Abeola was by no means meant to demean her, but simply to remind every one that our mission depends on efficiency. If we are not all efficient in our duties, it can and will cost lives." The room was thoroughly sober.

* * *

By day's end all Sadhera wanted was to jet back to her quarters, strip naked and dance madly to some Klingon heavy metal. But nooo! Being the botanical genius that she was, Commander Data just had to assign her as head of their new project. He just had to give her new plant samples to study from the last away team mission even though some one else had already been assigned to it.

"Ughhh!" She grunted at the still living sample under her microscope. "Miss Abeola!" A hand touched her shoulder causing her to nearly jump out of her seat. She turned to face for what felt like the hundredth time that day Data.

"I am sorry! I did not mean to scare you." He said. Too late for that she thought.

"I came to tell you that your duty period has ended. Please desist for today, it has become very late." She couldn't help but give a sigh of relief. The terror of being assigned another task would have been too much for her fragile concentration.

"Yes sir." She said beginning to pack away her work neatly for the next day. Data waited patiently with his hands folded behind his back, watching her as she went on about her task. It was kind of creepy! "Is there something wrong sir"?

"No...yes!"

"Well which is it"? She said with a smile.

"I am concerned about something." He said.

"Of what"? she asked continuing her work.

"That in light of our confrontation earlier today, you now see me as an antagonist and not a possible friend. I did after all call you out in front of fellow colleagues." Sadhera sighed tiredly as she put the last of the medical scanners away.

"I was pretty angry actually. But, I'm over it now." She said.

"Then please allow me to make an offer of peace. May I offer you a cup of my own special blend of Terrelian spiced tea"? She couldn't stop the smile that spread across her face. Right now a hot cup of tea to soothe her tired nerves sounded great!

"Sir, lead the way!"

"You may refer to me as Data."

"Okay, lead the way Data."

* * *

"Sadhera you're a wonderful dancer I've seen you!" Beverly insisted.

"Doctor, I'm sure there are plenty other very talented people on board that can fill that vacant spot."

"But no one wants to join. Please! You know how hard it is for me to round people up and even harder to keep them."

"But Doctor couldn't you just fill that opening yourself"?

"I would but this talent show isn't about me. Plus every one already knows what my talents are. This show is for our newer crew members to show case their talents." Sadhera tried hard to come up with another excuse, but none came.

"Remember I out rank you, don't make me make this an order." Sadhera continued to resist. "Please!" The Doctor asked, pleading with her eyes.

"Fine. But I get to choose my music."

"Sure thing!" Beverly said smiling. The doctor turned and made her way briskly down the hall, her vibrant red hair trailing behind her like fire in her wake.

* * *

She sat across from him with a cup of tea in her hand. Over the weeks they had managed to become good friends. Sometimes at the end of the day she would show up at his door asking for a cup and a cuddle with his cat Spot, who rather hide than say hello.

"Regrettably, I will not be performing at the talent show. May I ask what you will be presenting." He asked.

"It's a secret."

"Ah! I have learned that you are quite fond of secrets."

"Well, having a secret isn't a bad thing. It's just about knowing which ones you can and can't keep. Other wise Star-Fleet would never let me work for them." Data smiled at that.

"That is true. Star fleet does need a level of confidentiality" Setting her now empty cup down she stood.

"Well, I better get going or I'll be late back to my shift. I just wanted to stop by and get a quick fix."

"Will I see you tonight"? It was an innocent question, but it sent a strange feeling up her spine. If any one else had heard it they might think...! She shook the feeling off.

"No, I've got practice. Maybe next time." She said. When she left he found himself missing her presence. Odd to him since he would see her again in a few hours. Maybe it was her outlandishness that made her interesting, and her strange impulses that always found him asking what she was up to, and her replying with her usual,

"It's a secret." Data rose from his seat and walked to the bathroom. "Come along spot." he said, letting out the disgruntled tabby. He knew the two didn't get along, namely spot, who always seemed to vie for his attention when the other was around. He sat down in front of his easel and pulled the blue cover back from it. For now, he would finish his painting. One of a girl with green eyes, and a very mischievous smile.


	3. Chapter 2

** Mission Moons.**

* * *

Sadhera cleared up her work station in the science bay after completing her experiment. This was supposedly an example for cross breeding water carrying plants on dessert worlds, making them better able to withstand long drought, and contain more liquid within their stems and roots. This research would go to the head of Star-Fleet's Terra forming community. She stood and stretched, rubbing her back after long hours of being hunched over a petri dish. (Some experiments just had to be done the old-fashioned way.)

"Sadhera!" she jumped slightly, but knew who had called her before she turned around.

"Data hi!" she smiled tiredly. His eyes glowed in the dimmed light of the lab.

"Long day"? he asked

"Yes, very long. I just finished up my report for..." A huge yawn broke off her sentence before she could finish.

"You are fatigued. Perhaps today would be a good day to fore go our usual get together in exchange for a good nights rest."

"Oh no! I love your Terrelian spice blend. I look forward to it at the end of the day!" Then an idea came to her.

"What if you were to come to my quarters! That way, not only do I still get a cup, but you can program the recipe to my replicator!" He thinks for a moment, then smiles and nod's.

Triumph lights her green eyes. "Let me grab my stuff."

* * *

Data enters her home, not even slightly surprised at the cluttered space she inhabited. He'd grown used to the old bound books, blankets and hand-made quilts, pictures and paintings of things he had never seen before and many contorted figurines of dancing figures carved from a deep polished wood that scattered about her place. Her walls were a deep berry color and in some places decorated with glittering sashes. Her window was especially interesting, since the fabric that covered it was a vibrant royal blue with tasseled ends and a pull cord.

"You have interesting and very eclectic tastes!" He had said to her the first time he passed over her threshold.

"I know!" she replied laughing. "My Papa used to joke that I have the spirit of an old gypsy." Confused Data searched his memory banks.

"Ah, a nomadic people. Known for their highly traditional culture and superstitious beliefs." He said. Locating her replicator he crossed the room and ordered the blend of tea he had input into her memory file. Two cups appeared, it's strong soothing smell filled her room adding to the already exotic atmosphere.

"Thank you!" she said smiling up at him as he set their cups down and came to sit by her. After taking a sip she leaned back and let the hot liquid spread through her. All she needed now was a hot bath with lots of bubbles. She closed her eyes at the thought and sighed.

"May I ask you a question."

"Shoot!" She said peeking an eye at him.

"But we are not in any danger"? This made her sit up straight in laughter.

"No, that's just an expression." She said patting his arm.

"Oh!"

"Ask your question."

"How did you come to serve on the Enterprise, when your talents are best suited upon a science vessel"? Data watched as the vibrant smile melted away, and found himself missing it instantly.

"I'm afraid that's my sister's territory." Data turned from the cup. "You have a sibling"?

"Two in fact, though we're not blood related. They're my foster family."

"Forgive me for saying, but I sense apprehension in your voice. Is the subject of family a sensitive one for you"? She set her cup down, shaking her head.

"Yes, but please don't worry." She said quickly. "It's just that, my foster family and I have been through a lot. Our relationship is...strained. My...my brother and I...we have our own drama, but my sister and I...we..." She found herself struggling for words to explain the complexity behind her and her family's relationship.

"You need not give an explanation of your past if that is your wish. I have learned in my years among humans, that not every one wishes to recant the details of their past." This made her smile, and strangely enough it gave him a feeling of relief to see it again.

"You know when we met a month ago, I thought you were a strange and awkward person." She said.

"And now"? He asked. She took his hand in her's and held them in her lap.

"Now I think you're the most sincere person I've ever met. That can be confusing for some people I think, and I bet at times that sincerity got you in a lot of trouble."

"That is an understatement." She giggled and squeezed his hands warmly. It made his insides feel funny.

"Don't ever change that. Star-fleet needs sincere people like you." Data smiled back, a warm natural smile that caught her off guard.

"Thank you!" He said as he stood. "I must go now. Spot will be expecting her nutritional supplement. I shall see you tomorrow." Sadhera waved goodbye and let out the breath she hadn't realized she'd been holding

* * *

In the Arboretum she busied herself taking logs of some plant samples that had recently been transported from DS9, when she received a hail from the captain. Sliding her PADD under her arm she tapped her com badge. "Abeola here."

"Miss Abeola, your presence is required in the captains ready room." Came the charming voice of the first officer.

"On my way sir." Immediately she handed her work over to her partner, an older woman with pale blonde hair piled high on top her head, and headed for the bridge. When she arrived a young Ensign pointed the way to the captains ready room. She stood in front the door taking deep breaths to calm her nerves before entering. There, seated at the curved table was the entire senior staff. The captain smiled warmly, seeing the nervousness in her face and stretched his hand out towards an empty seat.

"Please, sit down." He said. Nodding she seated herself next to the counselor. "Miss Abeola you grew up on Basilius Colony did you not"?

"Yes sir I did."

"What can you tell us about the history of the colony." From there she launched into a textbook history lesson of her home colony.

"When Basilius was first discovered back in 2271. The inhabitants that lived there greeted the explorers warmly after they crash landed at the edge of the city. When the explorers discovered that the inhabitants were in fact an advanced civilization they sought to bring them into the federation. People began to settle there over the years and mix with the people who called themselves the Okhar. But then a plague spread through the inhabitants a few years later. By the time they found a cure it had decimated nearly the entire population. Survivors were reduced to living like animals. Then in 2310 the federation began the re-colonization of Okhar and renamed it Basilius after the man who sponsored the movement. The plague reared its ugly head again around the time I was born. It took my mother and father and many others. The Amber tree, is the only known source for inoculating the illness. Now it's nearly gone."

"And I take it this is why you studied botany"?

"Yes sir that's right! It's been my life long dream to revive the population of Amber tree's on Basilius, but it's not as easy to grow as one might think. It's more than just putting the seed in the ground and adding rain and sunshine." Picard leaned back in his chair, pondering to himself for a minute.

"Sadhera, the reason for you're being asked here today, is because Star-Fleet has ordered us to take on a new mission. There has been word, of the re-emergence of the plague on your home planet. Star-fleet want's us to come to the aid of a team of scientists to reproduce the cure." Sadhera stared at the captain for a moment before she answered.

"Captain, like I said before the only known cure is in the Amber tree and those are rare, almost extinct!"

"Actually, a source for the Amber tree has been found. An entire forest untouched." Data interjected.

"What!...Where"?

"On one of the four moons of Basilius. Your presence in particular has been requested to lead an away team to the moon."

"By whom"? She asked.

"By the one spear heading star-fleet's new mission objective, code named the Amber project, A.R Quincy."

* * *

A whole morning and part of the afternoon was spent going over this mission she had been so kindly volunteered for. The away team would join the science group on Basilius's second moon, at the science research outpost built there. Once there they would aid in the research, development and cultivation of the cure. This would also mean that from then on the moon would become the restricted property of Basilius Colony instead of a free agent as it had been. She sat on her couch now, trying to relax. The Quincy's. The name rattled around in her head for a while before she finally cast it out. Now another thought replaced it causing her to smile. She tapped her com badge.

"Computer, is Lt Commander Data off Duty yet"? She asked.

"Negative. The Lt Commander is still on the bridge." She bit her lip in hesitation.

"Computer, send Data a message to contact me will you." On the bridge Data received the message and looked to the captain. Giving his permission, Data strode into the ready room before answering.

"Hey Data, when will you be off duty"?

" I still have fourteen minutes and twenty-seven seconds before my duty shift ends."

"Well, how about coming over for a movie when your done, I can use the company!" A movie? Data could recall the very few times he had seen a movie. It was an interesting imagery experience enjoyed either alone or among companions.

"I would like that very much." A long pause passed between them.

"You still there"? she asked.

"Yes!"

"Oh, well then, bye." She said.

"Goodbye. I will see you tonight."

"Right. Tonight!" Feeling a bit awkward she bit her lip again.

"Right!" She said as she stood up looking about her home. Well, any time's a good time to catch up on some house work! Picking up her things she began arranging her room till everything had its place.

* * *

When he arrived he was surprised to see her often disheveled room tidy. He stepped inside and took time to appreciate the items she'd set out on display.

"Well what do you think"?

"As I have stated before, you have very eclectic taste."

"And you don't? I've seen some of your paintings you know!" She teased cynically.

"How are my paintings relevant to your interior decorating"? She rolled her eyes as she walked over to her replicator and ordered some treats. Seeing the tray full of desserts she ordered Data looked up at her questioningly.

"Is the consumption of so many confections necessary for the viewing of a show"?

"It is where I'm from!" She said setting the tray down on her coffee table.

"Get down here." She said tugging on his pant leg as she sat cross-legged on the floor. Data shoot's her a quizzical look and slips off the couch. She looks at him for a moment.

"No no, this is all wrong!" she said standing up.

"Is something the matter"? he asked.

"This just doesn't feel right. That uniform is just to... out-of-place, it has to go!"

"Excuse me"? Sadhera walked back to her replicator and taking one look at data put in a request for some casual clothing. Once that was done she returned with the bundle and offered it to him.

"Here!" she said.

"May I ask what this is"?

"It's clothing! Use my bathroom." He stares at the bundle in his hands. "Well, go on!" She urges him. He then turns and disappeared into her bathroom, emerging again a few minutes later in civilian dress. He looked nice in the deep blue v-necked sweater she chose for him, and the dark grey denim jeans looked like they fit comfortably. She smiles at him and nod's in approval. That is until she looked down. "Nope, no shoes." She said.

"For what purpose must I view this movie barefoot"?

"Cause it's my room and my movie, now off with them!" Reluctantly slipping his shoes off and at her behest his socks, Sadhera finally let him settle down beside her. "Try this!" she said handing him a plate. "What is this"? He asked.

"Cherries covered in Denobulan honey." As he ate, his sensors came alive with the introduction of such intense flavors. The honey served to intensify both the sweet and the tart of the cherries.

"Hmm." He hummed as he took another bite.

"These are very good. What else are we having"? An hour later they still hadn't started their movie. She inserted another fork full of her chosen treat into her mouth and moaned in delight.

"Hmm, I love chocolate."

"Do you not think it, too sweet"? Data asked.

"Uh uh." She said in a half sigh of pleasure. He watched her lick traces of it off her lips. Her mouth glistened from the moisture of her tongue. The sight of her licking them slowly was tantalizing. He tries to look away when he realizes that he is staring, but when she begins to lick her fork clean his eyes no longer obey him.

"Data, what do you enjoy doing? I mean, I know you play the violin and you paint, but what else do you like to do"? Released from his trance, Data uses the removing of his desert plate onto the coffee table as an excuse to get his bearings.

"My interests are vast." He says finally. "However, I do enjoy time on the holodeck as the late nineteenth century detective Sherlock Holmes."

"Ah, a mystery fan!" she said leaning over and loading her fork with a helping of chocolate cheese cake. Data watches, again transfixed as she holds the fork in her mouth before pulling it out slowly, savoring the rich taste with an appreciative moan.

"Me, I like dancing and listening to Motown..."

"Mo...town"? Data asked, eyes still fixed to her mouth.

"It's an era of music from earth's mid twentieth century." Data's interest is piqued. I would like to hear this era of music. Two hours later Sadhera was dancing around the room singing along with to a group called 'The Temptations'.

_"I, can turn the grey sky blue_

_I can make it rain, whenever I want it to._

_ Oh I can build a castle from a single grain of sand _

_I can make a ship sail, uh, on dry land!_

_But my life's so incomplete and I'm so blue, cause I can't get next to you"_

Data laughs and claps along as she performs. Sadhera tripped over her own feet and landed in Data's arms, toppling him backwards against the couch. She lands on top of him laughing. Their eyes meet. His eyes are merry and his smile is warm. She notices that there are dimples in his smile that are usually hard to see. She looses herself momentarily in that smile before she pulls away.

"Maybe.. maybe we should watch that movie now." She say's getting up. Setting themselves upright the two moved up to the couch as she turned on the Holo-vid to an old drama mystery from the early twenty-first century. Two hours later the film came to its conclusion and it was Data who turned it off. He looked over to find Sadhera snuggled close to him in her sleep, breathing softly.

"Sadhera, the film is over." Data said shaking her gently. "Sadhe..." She reached her arms up around his neck and snuggled closer. "ra.." Data watched her. Her long lashes curled upwards wistfully at the ends. Her dark complexion had a warm glow to it. She was warm, and smelled nice. Locks of her dark hair were tousled all over her face. He found himself reaching down and tilting her face up towards him, watching her full lips form into a pout as she dreamed. The enchantment broke when she stirred and he let her go. Her eyelids flitted open, causing the soft lashes to brush against his cheek.

"Is it over"? she asked.

"Yes." he answered, drawn to her her every move once again as she rubbed her eyes and stretched.

"It's late!" She said.

"It is very late." They locked eyes for a moment.

"I...I should let you go now." She sat up swiftly. "I'm sure you have a lot to do tomorrow." His hand touches her's, and she's brought back to look into those sunny eyes that currently look more like honey in the dim light of the room.

"Sadhera I...I think that I..."

"I'm really tired." She says quickly. "I should probably get some rest." He relent's. After changing back into his uniform he go's after exchanging a quiet good bye, leaving a neatly folded bundle beside the bathroom sink.


	4. Chapter 3

** Playing Catch.**

* * *

"Captain there's a vessel approaching us."

"Who are they"?

"It's a Ferengi vessel sir." Picard rolled his eyes. This was the last thing he needed right now.

"Get us the hell out of here." He grunts. Riker quirks a signature eyebrow at his captain and smiled.

"Sir their ship seems to be damaged. Their hailing us captain!" Picard let out a huff.

"Very well. Open a channel." He said, pulling down his uniform as he stands. Three lopsided craniums grace the large view screen full of jagged teeth and guileful faces.

"I am captain Jean-Luke Picard of the star ship Enterprise. Your vessel seems to be in a bit of trouble. May we be of assistance"?

The beady eyes of the oldest and fattest of them looked at Picard with swarthy calculation. "My name is Ophar, this is my ship the Zogo. These are my colleagues Broik and Sohd. Are you a federation ship"? He asked.

Picard feels the beginning of a head ache threaten his composure. "We are yes!"

Ophar smiles a jagged smile. "Assistance is appreciated."

Will came and stood by his captain. "Will see that our guests are taken care of." With a nod he exited the bridge to attend the matter.

" Mr. Ophar, we would be happy to assist you with any help you require. We can also provide a comfortable place to rest in the interim. Please stand by for docking coordinates." Again comes that jagged Ferengi smile just before the screen turns black.

* * *

"Does Data seem different to you lately"? Beverly asks Geordi.

"Different how"? Beverly eyed the android across the room.

"I don't know, different." Geordi looks across at the bar where Data sits with PADD in hand, seemingly oblivious to the rest of the room.

"Seems normal to me." he said turning back. A group of young female Ensigns enters ten- forward headed for the bar. One in particular seemed to lead the conversation among her group. Data stands, still nose deep in his reading, and just as the young woman turns to take a seat, she crashed into him. The young woman fall's backwards. Quicker than the eye can see, Data grabs her, locking her onto his hip and swinging her lightly so that she is replanted firmly on her feet.

"Are you alright Ensign"? He asks the young woman. Wide grey eyes become focused and look up at him. She notices some of his hair has fallen over his eyes.

"Ye...yes sir." she said shyly. "Sorry sir."

"I am glad you were not injured! Perhaps, we should both endeavor to pay closer attention to our surroundings from now on." She is mortified, but the kind smile that shadows his lips forces a smile from her. After making sure one last time that the young woman is uninjured, he picks up his PADD. The young women stood staring at him as he walked off. There were many eyes on the commander as he made his way to the senior staffs regular table. Noticing that his hair fell out of place he reached up and ran his fingers through it slowly, calculating his stroke precisely so that every strand is brushed neatly back into place. Many female eyes follow the long pale fingers through the sleek brown hair.

"Seducing young Ensigns now Data"? Data's brows knotted in confusion.

"Doctor"? Deanna comes over, a wide grin is plastered across her lovely face.

"I saw everything." She placed her bowl of hot fudge sundae down with a thump.

"Data what is going on with you"?

"Thank you! I knew I couldn't be the only one that noticed something!"

"I am functioning within normal parameters!"

"Well something's changed."

"Counselor, I have just stated..."

Deanna leaned in towards him. "Data, you know what I feel right now"?

He leans in towards her as well. "What"?

"A room full of very excited women." Geordi looks up.

"Your right." he said.

"Curious! I wonder what may have caused it"? Deanna says in jest. Data stood.

"Perhaps I should run a scan of the ship censor's, in case there is a contagion on board." He said and promptly leaves ten-forward.

"Well something about him's changed, but it isn't his naivete."

"Do you know what's going on"? Geordi asks the counselor. She shrugs and scoops another spoonful of sundae into her mouth. Geordi turns to Beverly only to see her look the other away. He looks back at Deanna. Shaking his head he goes back to his meal. Deanna simply smiles.

* * *

She had garbed herself in a scarlet cape that hid the racy outfit below, and had pulled the hood over her head so that none of her costume would be revealed. Now she wished she could just run back to her quarters and change attire. However the doctor stood right behind her blocking her escape. She looked behind her, her eyes pleading with the doctor to not have her go through with this. Beverly simply patted her shoulder and then, gave her a slight shove onto the stage.

* * *

Ophar follows behind the first officer who leads him and his companions to temporary quarters. The place is sparse. Ophar licks his gritty teeth and looks around some more.

"It'll do." He says. Will gives a half smile and turns to leave.

"Is there by any chance," Will roll's his eyes before spinning on his heels, "that you have a bit of entertainment while we wait"? Will's face is a pleasant mask.

"We do actually. There's the holo-deck. Or if you prefer there's Ten-forward."

"Can this ten-forward serve a decent Andorian ale"?

"I'm sure Guinen will have something. You'll be able to enjoy a show with that drink too."

"Then please, lead the way." Will masks his sigh with a smile and leads the old man out the room again.

* * *

The crowd gave a standing ovation to Ensign Renalde, who sung a very outstanding rendition of Gianni Schicci'ss, O mio Babbino Caro. Sadhera felt fire in her veins. The captain and his entire senior staff sat in the front rows. Oh how she wished that she had never agreed to this talent show, especially with what she had prepared. Was what she was about to do even appropriate for this kind of talent show? Musical instruments, opera singers and ballet dancers? Oh God she shouldn't even be in the same room! Sadhera made sure that her back was to the crowd as she pulled her vale over her nose. The lights dimmed setting the ambiance, and a holographic moon glowed in her background. It was now or never. Sadhera took a deep breath and tried to focus her mind on something else. She turned and faced the crowd. Her eyes caught Data who sat watching her patiently. Calm! That's what he reminded her of, like the moon on a still night. She would use him as a focal point like the moon from the fairy tale that had inspired her dance.

The music started, and all her nervousness melted away. Her arms slid from the open sleeves, baring the small silver bells on her wrists. She twirled and in one motion let the cape slip . Her movements guiding it's fall so that it glided down her hips like liquid. Underneath the cape the white satin of her costume glittered in the dimmed lighting. The halter top dipped down low enough to expose her navel without revealing her breasts, and the loose pants that matched did little to hide her curvy backside. She held a large ring in her hand, her prop for the show. She tossed it into the air as she made her second turn, it too fell around her, hugging her body in a slow deliberate motion as it caught her every curve. Sadhera held the ring around her waist by the subtle movements of her hips. The bells on her ankles and wrists jingled in time with the sultry music. Holding the crowd captive to her every move, she reached her hand down and lifted the wring. Suddenly like magic there were two.

Sadhera played with the two, winding them around her body, each emphasizing her body movements. Then, there were three, and then four rings. Looped around her hips and arms, she maneuvered them around her, twirling herself and rocking her hips to keep the rings in constant centrifuge, occasionally displaying subtle shimmy's to change the speed as the steps changed. All the while keeping the bells in tune with the music. She turned her back to the crowd again and leaned backwards, letting the rings dance about her torso. She then spun so that the rings popped and she held one in her hand, then spinning again she turned herself right side up with another shimmy. As if with a mind of its own, another ring popped up and into her hand. All of a sudden there were two rings again, and oh how she danced with them.

Pure seduction! She let the second one drop and caught it between her toes. Applause went up, from the crowd but she didn't hear it. She popped the ring between her toes against the stage floor and it bounced up into the air as she made another turn, all this just as she brought the last up from around her hips and caught them both, snapping them into place. The four rings were once again only one. Sadhera danced with her ring letting herself slide down to the floor. Like light shimmering on water her body moved, swaying gently as she made her final bow to her beloved, the moon.

* * *

Ophar had watched the timid creature cloaked from head to foot in distaste. But when the music started he watched the creature transform into a sultry temptress. He felt his old loins stir as he watched the dark young thing perform her tricks with hoops and moved in ways that rivaled that of an Orion slave girl. He had to have her. HAD TO! No doubt she'd refuse him So just to be sure he got what he wanted, he began to formulate a plan. Ophar always got what he wanted!

* * *

Her head spun as a cold sweat ran down her spine. The adrenaline from being on stage had peeked, and now she needed a quiet place to crash. Though people were applauding her, all she wanted right then was to run home and puke, but she was surrounded, and worse, couldn't think clearly enough to find the door. Suddenly a familiar hand took her elbow, and began to lead her away from the crowd. Data's kind eyes looked back at her, and suddenly as if for the first time that night, she felt air pass through her lungs. The dizziness and confusion became less over whelming as he lead her closer to freedom.

"Just where do you two think you're going"? Came the doctors voice. Out of no where she appeared with a glass of Synthohol.

"Doctor, Sadhera is not feeling well. I am escorting her back to her quarters." Beverly's smile turned into a frown as she reaches out and touched her clammy cheek.

"Your right!" She said to Data before turning back to her.

"You better go lie down." Sadhera nodded, glad to have the doctors approval.

"Oh Sadhera!" The two turn back eyeing the doctor warily only to be given a warm smile.

"You were great. I owe you one." Finally out of the crowded room Sadhera breathed a little easier. With Data still leading her by the arm he took her all the way back to her room, and offered her a cup of what was now her favorite tea. The quiet of the room was like a cooling salve against her tattered nerves.

"Are you well"? He asked after a while.

"Yes better!" She lay back on the couch and threw her arm over her eyes.

"I just want to sleep."

"Very well, then I will leave you." He begun to stand from where he crouched next to her by the couch.

"Hey wait, I want to ask you something." He crouched back down again.

"Very well. Shoot." He said smiling slightly after finally being able to use the term.

"How did you...I mean..." She stopped looking at him.

"Go on."

"How did you know I needed to get out of there. I though I was gonna have to fall out before they'd let me leave." Data tilted his head, pondering this.

"It was evident by your paler, and the increase in your heart rate." He said. Sadhera smiled.

"Well, I'm glad you came to my rescue." Reaching over she stroked his cheek.

"Thank you." Once again they found themselves in that strange trance. He took her hand and held it.

"Sadhera..."

"I should um...change." She said springing up from her seat. He sprang up behind her and blocks her way.

"No." He said.

"Excuse me"?

"No!" His eyes are steady. "Sadhera I believe you have been avoiding me." She shifts from one foot to the next uncomfortably. "That's ridiculous, why do you think I'm avoiding you"?

"Sadhera, you can no longer look me in the eye for more than seventeen seconds!"

"That's not true." She says and tries to side step him, but he steps with her forcing her back.

"Is it not"? Defiantly she looks him in the eye. His gaze is steady, unblinking. Her eyes begin to twitch and she looks away.

"That doesn't mean I'm avoiding you." She says quietly. Data steps closer to her and lifts her chin so that her eyes are looking directly in to his. His tone is serious.

"Sadhera, I think it is time for you and I to have a talk."


	5. Chapter 4

**Dance For Ferengi Sake!**

* * *

"I believe there is something more than mere friendship between us." She turns away forcing him to let her face go, and then pushes away from him. "Don't be ridiculous Data of course we're friends!"

"I never said we are not friends, I am saying that we have slowly been becoming more." She wraps her arms around herself tightly.

"Data, I'm tired, I'd really like a hot shower before I go to bed."

"Once again you are attempting to avoid this..."

"And so what if I am"? The tone of her voice is enough to surprise even her. "I'm tired. I need to rest." He looks into her face and notes how tired her eyes look.

"You are right," he say's quietly, "perhaps this is not the proper time for us to discuss this. Very well! We will talk at a more convenient time." He heads towards the door stopping just before he steps out into the corridor.

"Sadhera, when we finally do have our talk, please promise me that you will be completely honest!"

She lets out a tired sigh but smiles. "Of course Data, why wouldn't I be"? He nod's his goodbye before exiting her quarters. She let's out another heavy sigh before plopping down on her couch. Honest, she thinks to herself.

"Why wouldn't I be"? She asks the empty room.

* * *

Music! That's all she needed right now to ease the tension in her body. Her skin felt the vibration of sound surrounding her. The loud roar of chorused voices and screeching strings drowned all thought from her mind. Green eyes flashed, focused and yet unfocused, sweet oblivion found in noise, and through it salvation. Her body moved by instinct. The music thought for her, the music moved her the music felt like sex. Fire rose up in her veins as she danced wildly across the room. Her hips where weapons, her feet made the ground tremble. Her heart beat synchronized with the chaotic base of a guitar. Gravity had no hold on her here. She was power and fight and orgasmic climax. She was a force to be reckoned with! The music stopped. She lay on the floor coming back to herself. When her legs regained their strength she stood and the room took on it's natural shape around her.

"Computer end program." She says with a huff. The walls melt into the grid room of the Holo-deck. She picked up her towel from off the floor and placed it over her head. Taking one last look around the room she turns and leaves. She makes her way to the lift and enters it along with two Ferengi visitor's. As they ride the two keep to a corner whispering back and forth between themselves. It creeped her out the way they kept looking in her direction, openly undressing her with their eyes. When the lift stops the two pushed past her, nearly knocking her over.

"Hey!" She yells.

"Oh, sorry!" one of them calls over his shoulder. They just totally coped a feel! She'd heard that Ferengi were notorious for female harassment. She wasn't prejudiced, but she had to admit that she'd be more than glad when the grubby little bastards where off her ship!

* * *

"I wanted you to be the first to see it!" He said as he pulled back the blue cover from his painting.

"Oh Data!" she gasps. She looks back at her own face in awe and disbelief.

"Data it's beautiful!" Words couldn't form themselves' in her mouth for the surprise she felt. He watched her in anticipation as she simply stared at the painting.

"You are beautiful." He whispers. Her expression changes and her brows furrow.

"Data I...I don't know what to say." She say's softly.

"Then say nothing. Instead, I ask that you listen!" He offers her a seat next to him as he takes her hand. Not an unusual gesture between them, but now Sadhera is beginning to feel just how intimate it really can be.

"Sadhera, I do not know if you are aware if this, but, most of my existence has been spent with out the ability to feel. I could not laugh, could not cry, could not experience joy or anger. I was in a sense empty, therefore missing an essential part to being human. Even after I received that ability I struggled for a very long time to fully identify those emotions, but one emotion in particular has always eluded me. Since I have come to know you, I have begun to experience new emotions." Sadhera took her hand back and began to speak, only to be stopped by him.

"Please, just listen." He says. "I... I do not know when or how these feelings came to fruition. All I know is that they are here." he said lifting her hand and this time placing it on his chest.

"Don't do this." Suddenly she's on her feet.

"Do what"?

"This! Don't you see now things are...your making things complicated!"

"That is not my intention. However I feel it necessary to confess these feelings for you."

"Data I...I care about you too, I do! But there are things about me that you just don't know about!"

"Then I will learn them," he stands slowly and wraps an arm around her waist. Lifting her chin so that he can look into her eyes he whispers, "if you let me!" He says. She wants to fight him. Her mind is yelling for her to break away, but as she looks up into his warm sunny eyes her desire to flee begins to melt.

"But can you accept them? Would you even be able to look at me the same way after you've learned..." He pulls her closer. His warm spicy smell fills her nostrils, giving her the feeling of warmth from the inside out. Oh God he's like the sun. No matter where you run for shade his warmth is always present.

"What ever those things may be, what ever the cause, they are in the past." She exhales her defeat and presses her forehead against his chest. Neither moves, nor do they speak . He could feel her heart beat thicken. Happily he closes his eyes and take note of its rhythm.

"Data!" Her voice is a sweet hum against his neck.

"Yes"? he says looking down at her. Her eyes are bright with unshod tears. Suddenly her body begins to tingle and she pulls back from him in surprise.

"Is there something wrong"? He asks her. The tingling in her body quickly begins to intensify, as if pieces of her were being covered in sort of fizzy sensation.

"I don't know I feel like..." Her words are cut off by the feeling of being pulled somewhere. She looks down at her hands and see them beginning to fade.

"DATA!" She screams. It take's only a nano-second for him to process what was happening, but it is still too little too late. Who ever took her, had stolen her right out of his arms.

* * *

"Captain, some one just beamed off the ship."

"Who was it Ensign"?

"I don't know captain, I can't get a reading." Picard's com badge went off.

"Captain!"

"Go ahead Mister Data."

"Sadhera Abeola has been forcibly beamed off the Enterprise."

"Are you sure it was her"?

"Yes sir, I was with her when it happened." There was no denying the agitation in his voice.

"Where are you now Data"? The turbo lift doors to the bridge open.

"Right here sir!"

"Data, do you have any idea who might have done this"? Picard says coming to stand by him.

"No sir."

"None at all"?

"I do!" Will say's causing heads to turn his way.

"Then please enlighten us." Data says.

"Ophar." he said.

"But what would Ophar want with Sadhera"? Picard looked to his first officer to explain.

"Data," Will said taking him aside. "Data when Sadhera danced the other night she impressed a lot of people. Ophar was one of them." Will watched his friends face harden.

"Then we must find this Ophar." He said. "And when we do, we must inform him that his actions have consequences." With that Data turns and to his station pushing past Will who witnesses for the first time the icy glint of rage in his friends eyes.

"Set a course to intercept the Ferengi ship Zogo number one."

"Yes sir!" He says taking his station next to the captain. With a nod Picard gave the order.

"Engage!"

* * *

The place was luxurious that was for sure, but it wasn't the Enterprise. She stands, reaching her hands out and brushing them against objects she couldn't fully see in the dim light.

"Greetings!" She turns towards to see the jagged smile of an old Ferengi.

"Who are you? Why'd you kidnap me"?

"I didn't kidnap you dear I uh... extracted you." He says with a smile. He moves towards her licking his lips in anticipation. Sadhera backs away.

"I swear if you come near me I'll bite those floppy ears of your's!" She threatens.

"Now now, let's just calm down!" he said.

"Calm? CALM! You stole me off my ship you son of a bitch!"

"Your talent's were wasted on them!"

"The hell are you talking about you fat Ferengi"? Ophar inches closer as they speak, hoping to catch her off guard.

"I'm talking about profit my dear."

"Profit"?

"Yes! Your talent for entertainment! I can be your agent! I can take you any were you want to go in the galaxy, your name will be known in all the sectors! You'll be famous!"

"No!" She screams, darting out of his reach as he tries to grab her.

"I'll...I'll lavish you in...in luxury."

"I don't want luxury I want to go back to my ship! I promise you the Enterprise will find you and when they do..." Just then a pair of hands grab her from behind.

"You don't seem to understand." She feels the press of a phaser against her spine.

"Even if they did manage to catch up with us it wont matter if you're not here to greet them!" Ophar's claw like fingers reach up into her hair, pulling her down so that she could look into his cold black eyes.

"I've made plans for you female hu-mon and if you don't deliver, I can assure you that there are worse things in life than working for a fat Ferengi!" He shoves her on to the floor with such force that she skids and hits her back against some furniture.

"Watch her." He says to the guards that appeared at the door and leaves with his two goons following behind him.


	6. Chapter 5

**What's Mine Is Mine!**

* * *

When she woke up in the small room, she discovered that they had placed glass like bracelets lined with tiny gold bells around her ankles and wrists. These were more than mere trinkets. These were the chains that insured she wouldn't try to escape. It was connected to a device Ophar carried. If she got more than a hundred feet away from him, she'd be incapacitated till they came to retrieve her. Sixteen hours after her kidnapping they moved her to a new room where she was told to bathe. When they left her in privacy she thanked what ever entity she could think of for intervening in her behalf. She washed herself thoroughly and stepped out, only to discover that they had stolen her clothes. She would have cursed the walls if she thought they could hear her. Just as she tore the blanket from her bed Ophar entered the room. Fixing him with an icy glare she pulled the blanket around herself defiantly. They wanted her naked and scared, she knew that. But she wouldn't give them the satisfaction..

"Return me to my ship!" she demanded. Ophar smiles a jagged smile that made her blood curdle. " Why have you taken me prisoner"?

"Now now my dear you're a guest!"

"Oh"? He came closer aiming for the blanket around her. "If I'm only a guest then give me my clothes back and let me leave!"

"You still don't seem to fully understand." She yanks her arm back and moves further out of his reach each time he tries to grab her.

"I'm a guest but I can't leave as I wish? That sounds like imprisonment to me!" Ophar didn't let up as they continuing their strange dance about the room.

"You'll be treated well!"

"I don't call being denied my dignity being treated well. I demand my clothing back!"

"Surely you know we Ferengi don't allow their women to wear clothing."

"Well in case your too old and senile to realize this, I am neither Ferengi, nor do I belong to you." He jumps at her again, only to have her move gracefully to the side. This was bad. She could avoid him, but if all three of them attacked... no! She would fight, and at that point the blanket wouldn't matter. At some point, she would loose it, and when that happened the game would change.

"Ah but you do! Fight me, and you'll see just how differently we treat prisoners." That was it! She, was officially tired of being threatened.

"If you touch me...I'll rip those floppy ears from your head with my teeth!" She said icily. The others visibly cringed. That's right, she thought. She was no damsel in distress. She'd show them exactly the kind of hell they'd gotten themselves into.

Ophar's ears nearly wiggled with excitement. "Feisty! I like it!" He made a lunge for her, tearing the blanket from around her shoulders, exposing her breasts to the whole room. Enraged and humiliated she let the torn blanket fall to the ground. Reeling back she let loose a blow that sent the old man flying. His two comrades rush to aid him as he staggered to his feet. He set his bruised eye on her and growled.

"You Bitch, I'll make you pay!"

"You stole me from my home, from my life!" Sadhera's green eyes seemed to burn in her head. Some how she seemed to grow taller before their eyes.

"You're talents were wasted on them!"

"My 'talents' are mine to do with as I see fit!" She hissed.

"Fine!" Ophar yelled. He scurried out of the door ahead of his men. Stopping at the thresh hold he turned and issued one last threat. "You'll submit to me. I'll make you wish you'd gotten in my good graces." Then he turned to the others. "Make sure you give the lady a little time to think. Maybe hunger will help her understand her place and mellow that frigid attitude." With that, the group turned and left.

* * *

Captain we've found them." Geordi reported.

"Were are they"?

"They're at a heading bearing 243.565.9 sir."

"Romulan territory"? He looked across to were Will sat. "Why would they be headed there"?

"I don't know captain, to trade maybe"? Picard flew out of his seat.

"No!" he hissed.

"What is it sir"? Will came near his captain looking him over as he kept his head bowed in thought.

"Are they planning on trading her to the Romulans"?

"Sir Sadhera is one of Star-fleets top young scientists. If the romulans get their hands on her, there's no telling what method's they'll use to make her work for them."

"Perhaps..." both heads turned to Data. "Perhaps the trick is not to go to them, but to make them come to us."

"And how do we do that"? Will asked.

"In light of past experiences with the Ferengi species, I have noticed a common weakness among their kind."

"Which is"? Picard urged.

"Why, Latinum sir!"

"So we use the some Latinum as bait." Will says. If we offer it to them in abundance they may come to collect."

"Captain, what if we offered an exchange."

"You mean buy her back?...Like chattel!" Picard plopped down into his seat in disgust.

"Captain, consider for a moment if you were in her shoes. Would you not prefer to be returned to your ship quickly and safely or would you let pride keep you in the hands of your enemy, possibly even at the risk of suffering an array of abuses and indignities"? Picard's blood froze as his first officer came to stand by his side.

"Captain, Data has a point. Despite the act of of engaging in the buying and selling of an other wise free individual, giving the Ferengi the Latinum might be the more expedient way of guaranteeing her return" Picard sighs."Captain, it wouldn't just be in the best interest of the girl, but to the federation as well. She is one of the federations leading scientists."

"Make the call then number one." He says.

"Captain, there may still be a way in this to teach the Ferengi a lesson." Data said. Picard and Riker's faces brightened.

"I didn't know payback was one of the perks that came with your emotion chip." Will says as a wide grin spreads itself across his face. Data smiles back at them both.

"It is now!"

* * *

The federation ship Enterprise was hailing them. Ophar took his seat on his bridge and opened a channel. "What do you want"? He grumbled at the pale faced Hu-mon on his view screen.

"Greetings Ophar!" Ophar shifted uncomfortably in his seat still nursing his bruised eye.

"How did you find us"?

"Sir, allow me to cut to the chase. We have come to retrieve our crew member."

"What crew member"?

"Do not feign ignorance with me sir. It will anger me and I have yet to learn mastery of my anger."

"Is that a threat"?

"No! Merely a warning."

"Well you can't have her!" Sohd interjected.

"Shut up Sohd!" Ophar snaps at the younger male. "So how are we going to do this"? Data gave a small smile.

"We hope to settle this dispute peacefully. We are prepared to offer you one thousand pieces of gold pressed latinum for her safe return."

"That's it? Your crew member must not be that important if you're only offering a thousand." Ophar touches his tender eye and winces. "Ten thousand."

"Five thousand and we promise not to blast you out of the sky."

"Deal!" Ophar stood and shot Data an ugly grin.

* * *

Broik stepped through her doors and before she had a chance to hide. With out a word he reached down at his waist and de-activated the device that controlled the tazers around her ankles and wrists and handed her a bundle that could only be her clothing. She felt the trinkets loosen around her skin. As she slid them off she looked up at him in confusion.

"Compliments of your captain." Said Sohd. Broik then escorted her out, then all three proceeded down the corridor's of the Zogo.

* * *

"I wont give you the girl until the money is transported on board my ship!" Ophar snapped now talking with Picard this time.

"Very well." How about a compromise."

"I can send a representative along with your money. This person will be able to ensure the safe return of miss Abeola."

"And how do I know this person won't ambush us"? Picard scoffed.

"Come now Ophar, one person against all of you? And besides, how can I be sure you wont ambush them"? Ophar ponders this with a smile. All right. Send your representative. But before they leave I'll be checking the latinum to ensure it's authenticity."

"As you wish!" The transmission between the two ships is cut as Picard turns to his first Officer.

"Will, I want you to beam down to their ship, and move quickly. We'll be leaving an extra gift with their package."

"Aye sir." Data walks forward and stands by his captains side. Picard looks at him and signals a move to the privacy of the ready room.

"Is there something wrong captain"?

"Data you seemed rather aggressive when speaking with Ophar, is everything alright with you're emotion chip"? Data's eyes drop to the floor. There is tension in his shoulders. After a while Picard simply shakes his head and pats his friend's shoulder.

"Never mind!" He says. Instead of pressing the matter they instead exit the room and take their places on the bridge once again.

* * *

Will beamed on board with the heavy case in hand. He was greeted by four armed Ferengi. The pudgy form of Ophar stood behind them, and next to him was Sadhera, covered in only a blanket. Will tried hard not to blush as he addressed the old man.

"It's all here!" he said. Sadhera broke away from Ophar and made her way to Will's side. One of the armed men approached Will at phaser point and snatches the case. Not wasting any time they popped the container open and began counting. With gleaming eyes they turned to Ophar.

"It's all here sir, ten-thousand pieces of gold pressed latinum!" Will saw the lot salivate on themselves before Ophar passed between them and shut the case tightly before snatching it up.

"Now if you don't mind, we'll be on our way." Ophar grinned from ear to ear.

"It's been a pleasure doing business with you." Will grimaced and tapped his com badge.

"Enterprise, two to beam up."

* * *

When they re-materialized Sadhera's legs nearly gave out. Turning to Riker she grasped his hand.

"Sir, thank you." She said solemnly. "If it's possible, may I come on bridge? I'd like to say some last words to my kind host." Will looked up then to see the young Ensign at the controls blushing a bright tomato red.

"I suggest changing into something..." She looked down at herself quickly, remembering the make shift clothes she'd made out of her torn sheets and nodded. She made her way back to her quarters, not even taking time to enjoy the smell of her own room. She slipped into a pair of standard issue undies and a plain burgundy dress with short sleeves, and ankle high boots. With that she headed towards the bridge were the captain greeted her warmly as soon as he caught sight of her.

"Miss Abeola, it's good to have you back!" Catching sight of Data at the helm she smiled. It felt good to see him again. But right now there were other things that needed her attention.

"Captain I'd like to talk to Ophar." She said.

"Very well, but I believe Ophar will be contacting us momentarily."

"What do you mean"? Escorting her by the hand he brought her to stand in front the view screen as she gives him a confused look.

"On screen." He said.  
They watched Ophar's ship begin to power into warp. Suddenly the ship stalled and part of the ship exlpoded.

"Ophar is hailing us captain." Will says smiling. Picard turned to Sadhera.

"I believe it's for you." He said and moved to sit in his captains chair. Data came and stood by her side. Ophar's angry lobes flashed on screen just as he finished hurling curses at his crew. His ears were slightly singed, and his face was black with ash.

"I'll follow you. I'll find you and when I do I'll sell you to the Klingon's, no, the Romulans!" She began to say something, but a firm hand touches her shoulder.

"Sir, I would not recommend you pursuing Miss Abeola any further."

"SHUT UP YOU FUCKING HU-MON!" Sadhera looks up at Data, but the only thing she see's is a calm expression. She turns back to the screen

"Go home Ophar, unless you want another black eye." This made the old man angrier. He came even closer, nearly filling up the screen with his angry glared.

"You...BITCH!" He spat.

"That is quite enough of that!" Data said, silencing the old man.

"Let this be a warning to you. Should you again decide to abduct a member of this crew, or any member of star-fleet understand that we shall pursue you relentlessly. And also...," coming even closer to the screen he lowered his voice so that only the three of them could hear what he said next, "Know that if you decide to make goood your threat to pursue her, I shall pursue you."

"What is she your woman"? Ophar leered.

"The relationship between my crew mates and I are no concern of yours. However, should you and I ever cross paths I shall not hesitate." He paused, searching his files for the correct phrase.

"I will fuck you up!" He said. "When I am through with you, there will be no piece of you left for your kinsman to scavenge. Have I made myself clear"? The color drained from the old man's face. "I suggest you cut your losses and never show your face near the Enterprise again." Ophar took one last look at Sadhera.

"This isn't over." He says right before the screen goes black.


	7. Chapter 6

**Cut'n Dry.**

* * *

She woke up blurry eyed, looking wildly about the room. Her voice comes out cracked and shaky.

"Computer lights." She squints as she gives her eyes time to adjust. She let out a heavy sigh and stood. This was the fourth time since her kidnapping that she's woken up disoriented and scared. The doctor said that this might happen and tried to prescribe regular sleep med's to help. She had refused. Because of that she wasn't getting any decent sleep, and worse the counselor wanted her to forfeit her assignment to the Basilius moons. She pushed her hair back from her face tiredly. This was getting ridiculous!

"Computer locate Data."

"Lt Commander Data is currently in his quarters."

"Can you patch a call through"? Seconds later the smooth cadenced voice of the android spoke to her. His tone was slightly pitched with worry.

"Is there something wrong"?

"No... Yes...! I can't sleep. Keep me company"? There was a momentary pause before he answered.

"I will be there shortly." Ten minutes later he was at her door. She smiled when she saw him dressed not in uniform, but in forest green pj's.

"Come in." She said.

"You seem amused. Does my apparel please you"? He said as he stepped inside.

"Well, I'm surprised!"

"Why"?

"Well I...I kind of thought you slept in your uniform."

"That assumption is not completely mistaken. In the past, when I first acquired the ability to dream I did for a time sleep in uniform."

"What stopped you"?

"I became curious. I wanted to explore the nuances of bedtime and why humans found it necessary to acquire an entire wardrobe solely for the purpose of sleeping."

"And what did you find"?

"Well, after speaking with close friends and crew mates, I decided that the best course of action would be to experience the difference for myself."

"That must have been an interesting conversation." She took two steaming cups from her replicator, setting it down on her coffee table they sat together.

"Tell me, is your insomnia due to nightmares, perhaps of your kidnapping"?

"Spot on!" She said taking a sip from her cup.

"Have you spoken with counselor Troi about this"?

"Counselor Troi as well as Dr. Crusher warned me that this would be one of the symptoms of post trauma."

"Perhaps you should get some rest then." He began rising to go, only to be pulled back down to his seat.

"I tried that and failed. Come on, hang out with me!" She pleaded. "Besides there is something I'd like us to talk about that's been on my mind." His eyes locked with her's, honey warm and glistening in the dimmed light of her room. She sighed softly and smiled.

"It's about that day."

"Which day are you referring to"? She had been looking him in the eyes till that point, but now, now she found it difficult to lift her eyes. For a few moments she simply stared at the back of her hands

"The day you said...you had feelings for me, Look Data, I was shocked, and scared and I reacted badly. I'm sorry."

"You are already forgiven." He said softly. "I am curious however. What could have caused you such hostility towards my confession in the first place." Shaking her head she reached for his hand

"Because I'm afraid. In the past that kind of thing has caused me a lot of grief." He twined his fingers through her's.

"You do realize that, that need not be the case between us." She scoot's closer and lets her head rest against his shoulder. "I must ask you something and I would appreciate complete honesty." He said. He moved so that he could face her more fully, his eyes gazing into her's intently as he spoke. "Sadhera do you or do you not have feelings for me"? She sits silently, letting her eyes drop to her lap.

"Yes." She said almost to herself. "Yes I do."

"Look at me." He says. With out warning she felt the press of his lips against her's. In surprise she pulled away from him. Such a chaste kiss, one a school boy might give his first love, and yet it nearly stole her breath away. His lips pressed against her's once again and this time she didn't pull away. His kisses, though small consume her. Hot and passionate, they melted her thoughts away. She sighed softly through parted lips. Her eyes fluttered closed against the sweet sensation that ran through her body as she sank into the folds of his arms. Instinct took over. She straddles him, leaning his head against the back of the couch as she runs her fingers through his hair. He groaned into her mouth when he felt her grind her hips against him. Long pale fingers run themselves up the crease of her back, un-hooking the white bra underneath. Wet kisses are traced down the line of his neck as he shifts her underneath him. She reaches up, taking her time unbuttoning his night shirt, stopping only to marveled at the beauty of his form. He was beautiful, like a Greek sculpture carved from pure alabaster come to life. She runs her finger tips along his smooth pale collar bone, and down his chest. He was warm and his skin was soft, not at all what she thought he would be.

"Come with me." he says rising. He takes her by the hand and leads her into her own bedroom. Her back was to him, pressed against his warm chest. His breath tickled her neck as he leaned in and mouthed hot kisses against it.

"This is such an odd sensation." He said.

"What is"? She asks.

"Desire." He whispered as he brushed aside her hair, pushing along with it the simple night dress she wore. More fabric fell to the floor and she stood before naked, bodies pressed against each other in a long pause. Tremors ran through her when he began to caress her. He was rock hard and his kisses became licks when his fingers slipped between her legs and began to message the bundle of nerves. She was slick and growing increasingly impatient.

"Data don't tease me." She whimpered. He leads her to her bed and lay down with her. Propping himself at her side he begins to once again lead a trail with his finger tips, moving slowly until he reaches the inside of her thighs. He holds a pert nipple in his mouth, sucking and nibbling till they're both painfully sensitive. He slips his fingers gently into her slick opening, watching with intent awe as her body convulsed around him in one long spasm after the next. He slips further down her body. His movements are slow and deliberate, insuring that there is as much contact between their skin as possible. His now mussed hair tickles her skin when he spread her legs. A hot blush rises up through her chest when he stops and simply stares at her most private parts. She feels shy and try's to covers herself.

"Data please...when you look at me like that...!" He bats her hand away. The look in his eyes is so intense, his gaze so hot. Her body reacts. Her petal pink opening spasms, and in turn he leans in and kisses it as if it were a second mouth. Her head jerks back, and her voice became trapped in her throat. Oh God how divine was his tongue! While she is still reeling from his kisses down there he sits up and pulls her into a real kiss, tasting his lip lips spiced with her own flavor. She reached down and felt his erection against her belly. She touched the pale tip. A soft sigh escaped his lips as her fingers trailed along the length of him.

"You can feel that"?

"I can indeed." He says in a long huskily breath.

This time, she would be the one doing the tormenting, but her hands were not enough. She let her mouth kiss the pale flesh and watched his body tense in anticipation. She took him deeper into her mouth as much as she could while watching him, catching glimpses pleasure become etched across his face. Every lick produced hushed breathing from his slightly parted lips. His eyes are closed, concentrating on the sensations of her mouth. He leaned his head back as her sucking became more intense, thrusting his hips slightly to her every movement. Pulling her onto his lap he claimed her mouth, once again licking and producing moans from her that seemed to come from her very core. Aligning their bodies together he enters her. They cry out together as she slips further and further down his shaft. Her body is pure heat and tightness from her orgasm before. He folds his legs under them, nuzzling his face against her neck as they begin a slow and torturous pace, hitting that secret place that made bells go off inside her head. He lifts his head and watches her as she rides him, marveling at the glow that danced like magic under her skin. They begin to climax. There was no way to explain the feeling, except that it was like a star going nova. Her body seemed to enveloped him. His every sense becomes filled with her, until there is nothing in all the universe but her and him.

Laying her down among her tousled sheets he props himself on his elbow beside her and gazed down at her in wonder and adoration. She brushes strands of his hair away from his eyes and smiles.

"Sadhera," He said pulling her close, and finds that saying her name has taken on a new meaning. "Are we now what one might consider lovers"? She pulled him down and kissed him.

"God I hope so." She giggled.

* * *

So that's Basilius's second moon"? The doctor asked turning to Sadhera.

"It's...it's pink!"

"More like a fuchsia." Troi said sitting next to her.

"Actually its lavender." Sadhera interjected. "Originally we on Basilius thought it was a mixture of toxic gasses that made Basilius second moon appear that way. I guess we were wrong."

"Sadhera, tell me about the importance of the Amber tree you spoke of." Picard said. The senior staff sat in the ready room having the final briefing before they shipped out.

"Well, the sickness itself is a bacteria or a fungus that affects the body in different ways. From,skin rashes to the break down of a person's respiratory functions. In some severe cases it destroys the nervous system or causes some bizarre chemical imbalances. The fresh leaves that come from the Amber tree during what you would call spring is used to dry up the fungus. The problem is though, that the spores from the Amber tree is what causes the sickness in the first place. The spores travel, people get infected, soon you have a plague on your hands."

"The question is why has it gotten so out of hand, and also is the tree itself is nearly extinct on Basilius, how did the outbreak occur"? Picard leaning back in his chair, seeming to have spoken his inner thought's out loud.

"The people that settled there before discovered that the trees were connected to the sickness. However instead of trying to discover why they simply destroyed the plants. The natives knew that the tree's caused the sickness, but that it could also cure them."

"But why, wouldn't the settlers listen to the natives in the first place."? Deanna asked.

"Well, it's said that they were a very superstitious race. During the bloom a lot of them had already headed for the hills leaving the settlers behind. The settlers thought they're leaving was some kind of religious pilgrimage and left them alone out of respect."

"So your saying that the natives moved up wind of the spores." Riker added.

"That's right! While they were gone the settlers burned many of the tree's. When the Okhar returned, the tree's were gone, thus the cure. By the time they did find surviving tree's, the so called plague nearly wiped out the inhabitants."

"Why couldn't they just grow more tree's"? Asked Will.

"It's not that simple. The Amber tree takes a long time to sprout, and an ever longer time to grow. The pure can only be derived from a mature tree."

"But you said that you use the young leaves to make the cure."

"Let me explain. The amber tree has to reach maturity to create the cure. Till then the chemical composition of it's leaves is as poisonous as it's spores."

"How then has this plague...this sickness resurfaced if there are no more Amber tree's."

"There are still amber tree's captain. Before I was born people began replanting them in honor of the lives that were lost, naming them a national symbol of Basilius. But when they began to spore no one knew how to concoct the cure. My natural parents were part of the crew who worked on rediscovering it. We know now how to create it thanks to the work of my parents, the problem has always been the supply"

"And that is why this discovery on the Basilius moon is so important." Picard said.

"Captain I'd like to lead an expedition to the other moons to see what else we might find."

"First things first miss Abeola, we need to complete our mission on moon two before we go gallivanting over to the other three, though I myself would like to do some investigating. I am curious to know about the scientist, Quincy." Sadhera seemed to recoil from the question.

"Agatha Rose Quincy is a brilliant scientist captain. We shouldn't have any problems getting the job done, may I be excused"? She said quickly.

"Are you all right"?

"JUST..."she cleared her throat and fidgeted with her high collared shirt. "I'm just fatigued captain. I haven't been getting much sleep, especially last night." She doesn't see Data fidget with the PADD in front of him.

"Well stop by the sick bay and have doctor Sela give you a hypo spray."  
Sadhera smiled at Beverly and nod's.

"Thank's but I think some rest might do the trick." She turned to Picard.

"Captain"? Picard nodded, and stood respectfully as she left the room.

"What was that about"? Commander Riker asked.

"Captain, I sensed a great deal of discomfort from her when you mentioned the name Quincy."

"Do you think they know each other"?

"Captain," Data interrupted, "Quincy is the surname of her adopted family."

"That can't be a coincidence then." Riker added.

"Counselor, do you think it wise to send miss Abeola on this mission"? Deanna sighed heavily.

"I can sense that there may be discomfort on her part, but I honestly can't tell you."

"Well, keep an eye on them. If it seems that their working together will cause a problem, then it may become necessary to separate them." With that Picard stood, and the others followed suite.

"Dismissed!" They filed out of the room one by one, going about their duties separately.

* * *

"I can't believe it!" Geordi said.

"Geordi, why is my relationship hard to believe"? Data asked his friend he had gone to visit in engineering.

"Well it's not that it's hard to believe, it's just, well, Sadhera Abeola, you know, she's an interesting one. The fact that you two are seeing each other now, must mean she really likes you."

"I admit, it was not easy to get her agree to our courtship. In fact she avoided it!"

Geordi shook his head. "Well your a lucky man. On the pole for most beautiful women on the ship, she's known as the top ranking closet hottie."

"Geordi, I fail to see how Sadhera's physical appeal relates to above room temperature storage spaces!"

"Data it's an expression! It means that you have the privilege of dating a very sought after woman. You should be happy!"

Data thought of this for a second. "Your right Geordi. I am...happy." he said, and left engineering. Geordi shook his head. "Lucky son of a gun." He said to himself.

* * *

"Now look I know you don't like me, and frankly I don't like you either. But right now you and I are stuck with each other." Sadhera leveled her gaze at the other female in the room, and steeled her nerves for what she need to say next.

"Data cares about you a great deal, I care about him, and I think we both want him to be happy. So we've gotta figure this out or he's gonna be stuck in the middle. Look, I promise you that I am not here to steal him away from you, but at the same time you can't deny him the right to keep seeing me. We need to support him, that's what's important. So truce"? Sadhera reached her hand out to the orange tabby. Spot edged forward, sniffed her hand, and then ducked her head under her hand so that Sadhera could pet her.

"I'm glad we agree." She said with a smile. The past couple of days had been tense for the both of them since Data wasn't there to mediate. Then, an away mission came up that required his participation. Sadhera figured, if they were gonna have any chance of bonding it needed to be then, with out Data's habit for interrupting in behalf of spot. So, it had been a rugged three days. Day's in which she cleared boundaries, and created new one's, and boy did they fight it out.

Then spot had stood tail to a corner and back arched, while Sadhera felt her own Alpha rising. She knew they weren't getting any where with that so she made a show of calming down and talking with the feline. The next two days consisted of much the same thing, talking through their issues. Now they managed a major break through in their relationship. The door slid open and Data entered. Spot immediately abandoned her for her master. Sadhera walked towards them rolling her eyes.

"So much for our truce."

"Truce"? the android asked as he entered his quarters.

"Never mind. How did the mission go"?

"It was most interesting. We discovered strange mineral deposit's in caves on the planet surface. We then extracted it using a..."

Wrapping her arms around his shoulders and sighing sweetly into his mouth she kissed him.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself." she said.

"That was a most...pleasant greeting!"

"Well any way, spot and I have to go." She said taking the tabby out of his arms.

"Please stay..."

"After all, we have a lot to work on with our relationship."

"But..."

"Say good bye spot"

"Meow!"

"But...wait...Spot is..." The two quickly exit the apartment. Data barely got his last few words out as the door slid shut behind them.

"...my cat!"

* * *

Deanna leaned over the table at ten forward and whispered to Geordi. "Geordi!"

"Hmm"? He asked looking up from his PADD. "Do you have any idea who's Data's mystery woman"?

"Data's seeing some one"? Will asked as he pulled up a chair.

"Yeah, you didn't know? He's been seeing her for nearly two weeks."

"Really"? Will balked.

"Who's been seeing whom"? asked the rich voice of the captain.

"Captain!" Will and Geordi said in unison as Jean-Luke sat at the table.

"It's Data, he's been seeing some one." Deanna said.

"Oh well good for him!" he said.

"But captain aren't you curious to know who it is."

"Very! Who is it"?

"Yes, Geordi, tell us who it is."

"Who who is" asked Beverly setting down her plate and then her own PADD onto the table.

"Data's girlfriend." Will said with a smile. Beverly stopped. "Oh I've got to hear this." She said sitting down.

"He's been dating her for over two weeks." Deanna said.

"What!" Beverly said looking around the table. "And we're just now hearing about this"?

"Geordi knew didn't you Geordi." Will teased.

"You know, I remember one day in particular I sensed something from him, but he simply wouldn't tell me what it was." Picard said.

"That doesn't sound like Data." said Deanna.

"Oh this is just too much, Data has a girlfriend!" Beverly said, finally digging into her food.

"So tell us Geordi who is she"? Will asked.

"Yeah, spill it!" Geordi placed down his PADD.

"Geordi!" said Beverly.

All eyes were on him. "Oh no! Oh no no no no no!" Geordi said getting up. Jean-Luke smiled.

"Mr La Forge!"

Geordi stopped in his tracks and turned. "Yes sir." The captain motioned for him to retake his seat.

"Now every one. I understand that we are all excited, as well as concerned for our dear friend Mr Data. However seeing that his relationship is of such a personal nature, one which he only shared with Mr La Forge, I feel it best that we should let the matter alone."

Geordi settled back into his seat more comfortably. "However, should any thing happen to Mr Data, it shall be my duty to inform close friend and family. That would be a difficult task if I don't know to whom I should be informing"

Geordi hunched in his seat. "Loud and clear captain." The two men, rose up and took a few steps away and turned their backs on the table. The others rose up to see if they could eves drop, but the captain turned back and shot them a warning glare.

Picard's head snapped up and he began to laugh. Then he patted Geordi on the shoulder. The two returned to their seats.

"Well who is it"? Deanna asked.

"It's a secret." Picard said with a smile.

"Captain...!" said Riker.

"Jean-Luke...!"

Deanna was beside herself. "Geordi please, tell us we're dying to know."

"Mr La Forge!" said the captain.

"Yes sir."

"You're under no obligation to divulge the identity of the person whom Mr Data is seeing. In fact, I forbid it."

"Yes sir." Geordi said with a smile.

Loud groans went up around the table. Jean-Luke leaned back in his chair with a sly smile. "It's good to be the Captain."

* * *

He was becoming annoyed at Geordi, (a first for everything) when his best friend wouldn't stop laughing.

"Geordi, my dilemma is not humorous. Sadhera has taken Spot!" La Forge calmed his laughter as he looked in to the very serious face of his friend.

"Well, you said you wanted them to get along. I think this is the best way. Let spot stay with Sadhera for a while. Let them get comfortable with each other."

"I still see no reason why this goal can not be achieved in my living quarters."

"Look Data..." he said placing a hand on his shoulder. "I know you hate to be away from Spot, okay I get it! But if you want your relationship to work you need to learn that some times the best thing to do is nothing."

"I do not understand. My duty to them is to offer support, is it not"?

"Yeah, but in cases like these, giving support to either can look like your choosing one over the other."

Data's face read nothing but confusion. "Look do you trust Sadhera"?

"Of course I do."

"Then trust her now. Everything will work itself out." Data's brows knitted in their usual fashion as he thought about his friends words.

"Thank you Geordi. I shall follow your advice. Though I would still prefer the return of Spot, I will not concern myself with it any longer." Data then turned and exited his friends quarters.

"Keep coming to me for advice and I just might have to switch jobs to ship's counselor.." Geordi mumbled under his breath.

* * *

However a few days later...

"It has been a full week. Do you not think it time spot returned home"?

"That's fine by me. If you want you can take her home today."

"Very well." He watched as she brush spot. Large amounts of fur dislodged itself from the cat as she purred continuously.

"You and Spot have spent an extended amount of time together. Most humans, when parting with a familiar animal tend to show certain emotional patterns."

"What do you mean"?

"Sadhera, do you hate Spot"? She froze, then running her fingers through the tabby's newly groomed fur she sighed. "No I don't hate Spot, but I have to admit that until a few days ago I didn't particularly like her."

"May I assume that your opinion of Spot has changed since then"? Setting spot down on the floor, Sadhera scooted closer to him and took his hand in her's.

"Not exactly."

"Explain"?

" It's just that Spot and I have a, a sort of love hate relationship. When your around she won't give two hairs about me. But when your not around I'm the only other human she's really familiar with. This is the conclusion her stay with me has given us. Familiarity. Right now that's all I can ask for. The rest will come later."

"So you have not a liking of each other, but an understanding."

"Right!"

"A truce!"

"That's right."

"A..."

"Data!"

The two sat quietly for a moment. "We Should be going." He said picking up the tabby.

"Will you come again tonight"? She asked.

"If that is your wish. I shall return immediately after duty hours." He leaned in and kissed her, crushing spot between them.

"Meow!" Sadhera pulled back in surprise and laughed. After petting the annoyed cat once more she waves good bye as the two leave her home together.


	8. Chapter 7

**Between Us.**

* * *

The sky of Basilius's second moon was actually violet rather than blue, or pink or lavender. It's clouds plumed across the sky, tinged with light pink on their under bellies. It was the kind of sky little girls imagined when they thought of the land far away in fairy tales. There were rolling hills with grass so green it was nearly blue and ice capped mountains that seemed nearly purple in the distance. It was hard to believe that this moon had remained uninhabited for so long. It was lucky for them it hadn't been, because it would prove to be in the favor of all generation's of Basilius's people to come.

Sadhera breathed in the heady smell of the blue grass and rich dirt and smiled. On the end of the wind was the bitter sweet smell of the Amber tree's. She looked around at her team, taking in their reaction of the place. The look of wonder on their faces insured her of their shared wonder of the place. They were greeted by a tall man with creamy white hair and dark leathery skin. His vibrant hazel eyes glittered happily as he greeted them.

"I'm Dr. S'klar." He said with an out stretched hand to whom ever would take it. Data happened to be that someone.

"I am Lt Commander Data of the federation star-ship Enterprise."

"Yes, yes, we've been expecting you with some anticipation. Right this way please." He said and lead the group on an immediate tour of the facility.

"Here is where we bring the tree's after they are harvested. We waste none of it's components. Every part of it is thoroughly sifted through and distributed through out the facility for research." The group stood on a walkway over looking a kind of warehouse where people wearing chem gear worked with the tree's.

"Where is the vaccine being developed"? Sadhera asked.

"I...I thought maybe you'd want to see the facility." S'klar said sounding a bit disappointed.

"Thank you, but I'm sure I'll find my way around once we begin work. The most important thing right now is that we get to the labs." She said curtly. With a nod S'klar stretched his arm out, letting the group walk ahead. Walking down a long stretch of white hall they came to a glass door, of which a total of four people walked around with covered faces and gloves.

"Before we go in I just thought I should let you know that we do have a separate facility where we're keeping a number of infected who have agreed to experimental treatment."

"Then I guess that's where I'll be headed." Dr Crusher said. Sadhera knocked to get the attention of a particular someone. A woman looked up from her work, who's light brown eyes locked onto her's. She held up ten fingers, and Sahdera nodded her understanding. Turning to the rest of the group she pulled them aside.

"Dr S'klar do you mind taking every one to their assignments while I have a word with the professor"? She said. Confused looks were exchanged among the group, but no one objected. S'klar nodded hesitantly and lead the team off down the opposite end of the hall. Sadhera waited by the door for a while when finally it opened. The woman pulled off her face mask and gloves, tossing it all into a nearby waste receptacle. The two simply stood and stared at each other for a while. Then, slowly the woman who had been working in the lab pulled Sadhera into a slow hug. Words didn't seem to form for either of them as they stood there. Sadhera could feel hot tears against her neck as the woman wept silently. Her own eyes stung, but inwardly she swore knew that her tears were unneeded. Sadhera pulled away from her and brushed coppery curls even wilder than her own away from her face. They smiled at each other. Pulling her into another short hug they intertwined their fingers and walked hand in hand down the hall.

* * *

The vaccine to the Amber Flu was produced in a large enough quantities to inoculate the population of Basilius twice over. The entire facility erupted with shouts of joy when Dr S'klar announced that their work was completed, and that the infected, even those in advanced stages were responding favorably.

"Now all we have to do is get it to Basilius." Agatha said, setting the final vile into it's sleek silver casing.

"Great! We can transport it to the Enterprise and take it home."

"I can't chance that." Sadhera looked up at her in confusion.

"How come"?

"For some reason using the transporter ruins the vile. We have to take it by shuttle." Closing the case gently she hefted it onto a shelf full of cases just like it.

"Are all of this for transport"?

"Yup. Half of them are going to stay here for storage, and what's needed will go back to the planet." Sadhera pulled off her gloves and mask, wiping beads of sweat that ran down the side of her face.

"I'm gonna take off for now. I need a hot shower and a meal." She said tossing the gear into the disposal unit.

"Oh that sounds great!" Aggy began to pull her own gear off, but then stopped half way through.

"Sade!"

"What"?

"When was the last time you spoke with Collin"? Sadhera froze. Her eyes dropped to the ground, hiding the volley of thoughts and emotions that raced across her face.

"Not for a while." She admitted.

"You know you can't hide from him forever."

"I'm not hiding Agg's."

"Yeah well you've sure fooled us."

"Can we not do this!" She said brushing past her.

"Sade I'm just saying that maybe it's time to go home!" Sadhera threw her hands up in frustration as she exited the room. Aggy let out a deep sigh and once again began pulling off her gear.

* * *

She lay under a large tree that sat on a slope, with branches heavy with bushy lavender leaves. The wind rustled through them casting mosaics across the sky.

"They are very lovely." Said a familiar voice. She looked up and smiled.

"Hey you!" She said reaching her hand out to him. "Long time no see." He took her hand and let her pull him under the tree with her.

"Indeed, it has been a while since we have been able to see each other." She lay back, resting her head against the cool moss under the tree.

"Come here!" She said. Again the wind rustled the leaves and shifted the light in the shade. Data lay next to her on his side and rested a hand behind his head for support.  
"This brings back memories." she said.

"Of what"?

"My childhood." She sighed, then scooted closer placing her head against his chest. "The earliest memories I have are from sitting under an Amber tree listening to the wind blow through the leaves."

"What about you. What's your earliest memory"?

"My earliest memories are of waking up to the crew of the Tripoli and every day of my life there after." She frowned. Mirroring her frown he reached out and stroked her cheek with his finger tips.

"Is there something troubling you"?

"No...well yes!" Pulling her knees up to her chest as she sat up. She wrapped her arms around her knees and looked out into the distance. He watched her. The gentle breeze catch ringlet strands of her hair that flutter about her face. The long single braid she wore her hair in lately held lavender leaves that had tangled themselves in the loosed curls. Her green eyes caught the light of the sun, reflecting just so, in a way that made golden flecks sparkle to life. Her dark skin in the shade seemed even softer. She was so beautiful, that it almost hurt to look at her and not touch her. Instead he committed the moment to memory.

She unfurled herself and on hands and knees she leaned over and pressed him down into the moss. Wisps of her hair tickled his face as she kissed him softly. He felt his body stir from the sweet nectar of her tongue slipping past his lips, dipping in and out slowly till he sighed in pleasure. She pulled away from him. Her eyes were dilated now and her breathing heavy. She bites her bottom lip, but other wise doesn't move as he looks back at her in surprise. In his mind a thousand questions spring up at once, but he pushes them all aside for the sake of answering one. Finally he kisses her back.

When they pull away again she whispers to him,"I don't want to talk about what's wrong. Just be with me right now okay." her eyes are pleading. With a nod he takes control and rolls her under him. This causes him to land flushed between her thighs, pressing his growing erecting against her moist center. She reached down and hiked her dress up. He lifted himself, unsure of what was happening until he saw her slip her panties down to her knees. Smiling he lifted himself and helped her slide the fabric further down past her knees and finished pulling them all the way off when she could no longer reach. With that finished she reached for him, tugging at his waist band. Letting her take control he watched as she unfastened his trousers and released him from the confines of his clothing. Satisfied she pushed him back and mounts him. She rubbed her bareness against him, coating him with her liquid. He closes his eyes and moans as he's teased to full erection. He opens his eyes again when he feels her lift herself, positioning him at her opening. He wraps his arms around her waist and guides her down, stopping half way when his body threatens to loose it. Her body is both tightness and softness, and heat and wetness. After a few moments of this he guides her down the rest of the way, gripping her plump backside as she throws her head back and cries out his name.

The light of the shifting leaves played against her face. She felt him deep, hot and pulsing, oh so good inside of her. He bucked under her, letting the long finger of his hands slide up her outer theighs, and then higher to grasp the plump round backside under the long skirt of her dress. His lips parted ever so slightly. His golden eyes reflected the color of the leaves. No longer were they they innocent eyes of wonder. Now they were full of something much more primal, more aggressive. His pace quickened. A satisfied smile played on his lips when she uses her dancers hips to gain more friction between them.

"So...so good!" he moans. She leans down and kisses him. She rolls her hips, squeezing him as she came down and rocked forward.

"Sadhera...Sadhera...!" She bites his bottom lip gently.

"So damn sexy!" He growls into her mouth. He rolls with her in his arms, pushing her back down on the moss. Hiking a leg up around his hip he begins to match her. Pushing her elasticity to the limit as his hips rut against hers at a feverish pace.

"Daaaytaaa!" She cries out as he hits that special place. Their eyes are connected now, their breathing synchronized. They climax together. In that moment they are one. Everything after that is light, breath and the sound of the wind blowing through her beloved amber tree's.

* * *

They helped each other pick the leaves from their hair and clothes. Sadhera smiled up at him, still a bit giddy from their love making. As he picks the last leaf from her hair and lets it drop to the floor he cups her face in his hand. They seem to have developed a habit of gazing into each other's eyes for long periods of time this day. She was glad for it. His eyes were like the sun, and they bathed her in their warmth whenever they were set upon her. He leaned in slowly to capture her lips one more time before returning.

"Sadhera!" Called a voice. He turned, letting his hand drop away from her face. Across the way a couple of yards from where they stood was Agatha.

"Who's your friend"? Sadhera could hear the subtle tone in her voice. Her eyes moved from Data, to her and back again.

"Will I see you later"? She asked.

"If that is your wish." He said slowly. She watches him go, brushing past Agatha and nodding a curteus hello.

"Who was that," She asked again.

"Lt Commander Data. He's a senior officer on the enterprise." She answers. not looking her in the eye.

"The Data! The Soong type!?" Sadhera cuts her a sideways look and nods a yes as she dusts the back of her dress.

"What were you two doing all the way out here"?

"Nothing." Aggy doesn't look convinced. "What are you doing out here"?

"Looking for you. Someone said they saw you headed out this way."

"Well you found me. What did you need"?

"To apologize." Sadhera looks at her in surprise.

"About earlier. I had no right to jump on you like that. But what I'm not sorry about is what I said." Agatha takes her hands in her's and gives them a squeeze. "Papa...papa's dying Sade. He doesn't have much time left. I just...I!" A dry sob burst free from her throat before she could even process what was said. Aggy wrapped her arms around her.

"I've been trying to find the best way to tell you all this time. I figured it would be best to do it after the work was done. That way we could both focus." Sadhera pushed her away.

"Why do you always do that"? She shouted angrily. Agatha looked at her in shock.

"Do what"?

"Feel you need to protect me from things! I don't need protecting Agg's."

"Of course I'd protect you. I know how you get."

"Not any more! I've grown up! We've grown up, we're not kids any more!" Agatha's eyes narrowed.

"Yeah, then what the hell was with that out burst just now huh? And what about earlier? From what I can see your the same ole overly passionate Sade." With a hiss Sadhera pushed past her from the second time that day and headed back in the direction of the research facility. Agatha watched her go, arms folded and head shaking from side to side. She kicked at the moss and set her back against the tree. Then out of the corner of her eyes she saw something out of place move in the wind. She turned her full attention to it, watching it rustle among the grass before walking over and picking it up. Her eyes went wide. This couldn't be! Or was it? She crumpled the fabric in her hand and turned her eyes back towards Sade, still visible from where she stood. Again she shook her head. Yup! Same old Sade. Graceful, beautiful, trouble.

* * *

_**Sorry for any mistakes. Your critique on how I'm doing, and suggestions on improvement are much needed and appreciated.**_


	9. Chapter 8

**The Salty Taste Of Tears.**

* * *

Three groups left the planet surface along with the cargo shipment of vaccines to the Enterprise. From there The enterprise would take them within range of planet Basilius itself, were the viles would then be transported again by shuttle craft to the waiting populace. Sadhera was glad to be back on board the galaxy class star-ship, though she did miss the sun and the sky and the rich smell of Amber leaves. She sat on her couch now sipping her favorite Terrelian blend when the door chimed. She sighed as she set the cup down and went to the door.

"Sadhera hi!" Light brown eyes met her's, begging her in that one greeting to let them in. She stepped aside, her eyes going wide as the other woman stepped past her. They wore nearly identical clothing. Sadhera in a mauve tunic that fell past her waist over dark leggings and sleek boots the same color. Agatha wore a similar getup, except her top was a deep forest green, and her leggings were dark brown over boots of the same color as her to. Sadhera eyed her outfit with a faint smile. They were still doing it even after all these years. Agatha laughed out right when she realized the predicament.

"Okay, one of us is going to have to change, and it's not gonna be me." The darker woman giggled and spun on her heels before marching into her room.

"I hear that the food at ten-forward is really good. I hope it's true. Our replicators down on the moon made everything taste like oatmeal." Agatha looked around the room passing a hand along the figurines and smiled when she recognized a number of them.

"Sade I can't believe you kept all of these." She called.

"What"?

"The statue's!" No answer came. "Sade"? Still no answer. Agatha found her way into Sade's bedroom. Sadhera stood before her in her underwear, very familiar underwear. In fact it was hard not to notice the similarity between those, and the ones she found.

"Are those a popular pair now a days"?

Sadhera pulls jet black leggings on, followed by a teal dress that buttoned up down the side, and sported intricate leafy designs in white thread. "What"?

"Those." Agatha pointed. "I've seen them before, and in the strangest place to."

"Oh yeah? Were"?Agatha eyed the dress that was rather short in length, and short sleeved with a high collar. Sadhera put her hair up, in a pony tail, and began braiding her hair. Agatha let her finish getting dressed before picking up the conversation again.

As she finished braiding her hair Agatha plopped down on her bed next to her. "Back on the moon. They were under the tree we were at." Sadhera froze.

"In the habit of running around with out lately"? Sadhera flew up defensively.

"Don't be ridiculous."

"Oh? Why were you running around down there with out panties on Sade."

"Your wrong that's..." She sputtered. "I just forgot them. It's none of your buisness!"

Agatha folded her arms across her chest. "Sade what the fuck has gotten into you"? She stood slowly and walked forward, causing Sadhera to take a few steps back. "Actually, I think I should ask who..."?

"Get out!" She barked before the other could finish.

"Tell me Sahdera who is he this time hmm"?

"What are you even talking about? No... I don't care just get out!" Realization darkened Agatha's brown eyes.

"Oh my God! Sade it wasn't..." silence. A heavy frigid air hung between the two. "I can't believe this! The robot"? .

"He is not a robot, he's an android and a sentient being!"

"Are you crazy? That doesn't change anything Sadhera!"

"Get off my back about it Agg's. Believe it or not I'm in a good relationship and you should be happy for me"

"I would be except that...that isn't...Sade he's not a person!"

"Data is a man just like any other..."

"Sade Dating him is like...like Dating a replicator! Can he even love you"? Sadhera stormed out of the room with Agatha on her heels. I mean geese Sade, how did you guys even do it"?

"Quiet well actually."

"Sade, I'd think after everything that's happened you'd find a real person to fall in love with! What you have isn't a relationship, what you have isn't even healthy. It's a fantasy."

"That's not true!"

"I know you." Agatha reached out and held her arms, nearly shaking her as she spoke. "What will you two do when your ready to have children? What will you do when the years go by and you grow older while he remains the same"?

"That doesn't matter!"

"You cant even answer that can you! Face it, this relationship is doomed to fail.

"I LOVE DATA!" Agatha simply stared at her with pity, and the under currents of disgust in her eyes.

"Your just as lost as when you left Basilius!" Agatha turned and stormed out of her room. Sadhera stood there, baffled, angry and shaking. She thought of chasing after her, holding her down and beating her until she took those words back. Instead she stood there. Agatha was wrong! She closed her eyes, recalling all the ways he'd changed her, opened her up. He was passionate and attentive, and so gentle. He made her feel good about being in love again where as before... before it had been terrifying. Her heart felt like it had dropped into her stomach. A heavy sob escaped her. She began to walk, heading out into the ship's corridor she made her fists tight balls as she made her way down the hall and into the turbo lift. She felt hot and cold all at once. Feverish, while wanting to puke her guts up. She began shaking violently, her teeth rattled inside her head as if she were out in the cold. She hugged her arms around her body tightly as she kept walking aimlessly. Where was she going any way? Where should she go? She felt sick! She turned the corner and headed into sick bay. Entering, without a word Sadhera climbed in to an empty bed.

"Sadhera"?

The doctor came over medical scanner in hand. Beverly held her by the shoulders and helped her sit up.

"Sadhera what's wrong"?

Fat tear drops plopped on to the doctors hand. Before she knew it the other woman clung to her. Soundless sobs shook them both as she cried. Beverly took a seat next to her and patted her back soothingly. Seeing no sign of her letting up she tapped her com badge.

"Counselor Troi, I need you in sick bay immediately."

"G...get...Da!" She struggled for words through her sobs. "Data!" She finally managed. The doctor tapped her badge again.

"Can you bring Data with you while your at it"?

"On our way."

Sadhera's crying left her hyperventilating. Beverly wriggled out of her grasp and ran over to her desk where she grabbed a hypo-sray. Supplying it with a tranquilizer, Beverly made her way back over to the distraught woman and administered the spray against her neck. With in seconds Sadhera was asleep.

* * *

She felt foggy. Almost as if she were detached from herself. She tried to sit up on her own, when three sets of hands held on to her and gently pulled her up

"Sadhera, are you okay"? She focused her blurry vision in the direction of the voice she recognized as the counselor's.

"Yeah I think..." Her voice cracked. She licked her lips and tried sitting on her own, but her head felt heavy. She fell backwards into another set of waiting hands. She looked up into the face of the science officer.

"Data"?

"I am here." he said gently. She took a deep breath as her head began to clear.

"What hap.."? Her voice cracked again.

"That's what we'd like to ask you." Deanna said leaning over her. She sat at the side of her bed, still holding her shoulders gently. Sadhera tried to recall why and how she got here but her memories felt like they were stuck in molasses.

"Groggy..."

"That's probably from the tranquilizer. This should help clear those cobwebs." The doctor said coming into view.

"The grogginess should clear up in a few minutes."

"The doctor told us you arrived here in a distressed state. I am curious to know what caused it"?

"I..." The doctor suddenly appeared with water in hand. After taking a long drink she settled back down again to think.

"I was talking to someone. We were arguing. The things she said..." she trailed off.

"Were you hurt"? Sadhera sighed and shook her head.

"Only by her words." She said.

"This person has a powerful effect on you to cause you such pain, just by her words." Deanna said

"We grew up together as sisters. I was an Orphan, her family took me in." She looked up at the worried faces hovering over her as she slowly became more aware of her surroundings. My goodness, she had caused a ruckus!

"Look it was just a dumb fight. I know I probably scared the living daylights out of every one with the way I acted." Sadhera breathed in deeply finding that it helped to clear her head.

"It must have been some fight! The doctor said. "You suffered a panic attack!"

"I'll be fine. We'll probably talk this over when we've both calmed down. I just want to go home."

"Is she free to leave doctor"? Data asked.

"Yes, but notify me immediately if you feel any nausea, stomach ache or intense dizziness."

"Thank you doctor. I will walk her back to her quarters just in case." As the two made it to the door the two women watched them.

"I take it you'll be arranging a session with her and her friend later on." The doctor said turning to the counselor.

"I will. But aside from that, I think we just met Data's special some one!"

Beverly looked back at the exit catching a glimpse of the two just as they exited and smiled. "Well what do you know."

* * *

Sadhera lay on his shoulder as he stroked her hair. They had remained like that for an hour. She had had to reassured him twice that she was alright before he would just stop and hold her. Physical closeness seemed to calm them both down significantly. She smiled. How could this not be love?

"You must have taken off from work to see after me. Sorry."

"On the contrary! I had completed my duty shift minutes prior to receiving the call from counselor Troi."

"Good. I'd hate to get in the way of your job." Data took her hand leading her to sit on the couch. Sadhera began to run her fingers through her hair, undoing the long braid she had styled it in. Data watched her as she picked through her strands, and finally combed through them with her fingers.

"Sadhera, whatever I may be doing, I would gladly drop it and come to your aid any time!" He pulled her closer to him. His words made her toes curl. As time continued to pass he though about her situation. Questions began to arise, and Data being Data, needed answers. "Sadhera, you insist that the argument with your friend was of no importance. Yet you displayed a strong emotional reaction to said fight."

"Yeah." She sighed heavily. He sat up with her still against his chest.

"Then why do you continue to down play the seriousness of that argument? Should it not be a priority among friends to rectify grievances in order to return to a previous state of being between the two"? She set her chin against him and smiled.

"Good question." she said. "Maybe I just wanted to throw a tantrum."

"That...was a hell of a tantrum." She laughed out loud and then kissed him affectionately.  
"You always make me smile Data. That's one of the things I love about you." Data pulled away from her.

"What's wrong"?

"Sadhera, you have just admitted that my ability to cause you laughter is a trait you find-lovable."

"Yeah so"?

"You mentioned that it was one of many traits that you love about me."

She smiled, though she still didn't get where he was going!"

"From your own confession, may I assume that you find me...lovable"?

"Of course!" She still didn't understand what he was getting at. She stared at him as he stat there.

"Sadhera." He said. "Is it possible, that you..." He stopped.

"Data spit it out what is it"? He straitened himself.

"Nothing. Please disregard I have just said." Sadhera rolled her eyes, reached out and took his hand in her's. Taking her Que he scooted closer to her.

"Your confusing you know that!" she said cuddling up to him.

"That was not my intention."

"Just be you okay, even if you are confusing."

"I do not understand how I can be any one but myself!" A smile deepened her hidden dimples.

He looked into her sparkling eyes and smiled back. "There is something I am very fond of about you as well." Data said

"Oh yeah, what's that"?

"Your smile. It seems to cause a refraction of light within the pupils. I find this very-attractive."

"Oh Data, your so sweet!" His face became a mask of seriousness.

"Ah, a turn of phrase! It means, kind, considerate..." Sadhera rolled her eyes and pushed him back as she straddled him. "sincere..." His words trailed off as she kissed him. Words flew out of his mind as she ground her hips against him, eliciting a moan from them both. Golden eyes took on a mischievous light as she looked into them.

"Am I to take this as an invitation"?

"I dunno, do you need an invitation"? He thought on this for a while.

"I do not know. Perhaps with further persuasion..." Sadhera kissed him again. This time she laced her fingers through his hair well combed hair and leaned his head back, baring the fine pale throat as she moved from his lips, and began to trail small kisses along his Adams apple. She felt the vibrations of his sighs tickle her lips as she sucked and nipped gently at the pale flesh. Moving back to his lips she let her tongue slip past his parted lips and caressed his perfect teeth and smooth tongue.

* * *

"Mr. Data are you busy"? came the captains voice.

"I am however-preoccupied."

"I need you to look at a piece of meteor rock we picked up three hours ago. Do you think you can make time to run an analysis?...Mr Data?

"Uh.. hmmn. I, ahhh... Yes...sir I, um... I...ohh"  
Mr Data are you listening"?  
The captain sat back in his chair in his ready room listening to what sounded like heavy breathing on the other end.

"Never mind Mr Data. You may do the analysis in the morning."

"Y-yes sir. Data out."

* * *

Sadhera climbed off his lap and practically dragged him into her bedroom. She pressed his back against the wall, tugging and pulling at his uniform.

"Help me." she said, finding trouble coordinating her hands through her lust. His hands took over pulling the clothes off, but he was taking his time, smiling a wicked little smile as she wined in frustration. He was teasing her! Finally she managed to pull the remainder of his clothing off him.

"Now me." She said, already half naked when he reached down and pulled her dress down. She stepped out of it, pressing herself against his bare skin. Oh god he felt good against her skin.

"Against the wall. I want it against the wall." She growled.  
Data complied. Lifting her to just above his navel, he settled her against himself, slipping in to her smoothly. Her breathing caught in her throat. She was wet as sin, but he filled her, and his length pushed the boundary of her inner walls almost painfully. She bit her bottom lip as he took his time slipping further and further in till he could go no further. She wrapped her arms around his neck and her other leg around his waist as he began his agonizing tempo. His first thrust made her head thump against the wall. Her hand fly to the back of her head.

"Your gonna break the wall!" She giggled.

"We can not have that." He murmured against her throat. He walked them to the center of the room, now supporting both her legs. He hefted her weight with ease as he slid her up and down his member. Sadhera threw her head back, lost in the pure bliss between her legs. Her warmth, her smell, all of these things held him captive as he, like a slave to it, strove to obey her demands. It didn't take long for the two to completely loose themselves and become tangled and twisted in a maddening rhythm. They locked eyes and came shuddering, synchronized in the heat of their climax. Oh yes! This was a dance they both knew.

* * *

Sadhera lay on his bare chest, listening to the rhythm of his heart while he twirled strands of her dark hair between his fingers. They lay in bed now, a feeling of an after glow bathed them in serenity. Soon he heard her breathing pattern change. She had fallen asleep! He pressed his lips against her hair and breathed in her scent. His emotion chip registered a new kind of feeling similar, but slightly different to one he'd felt before. The corners of his lips twitched and he found himself, smiling. He rolled on his side with Sadhera still in his arms and watched as she adjusted to their new position without so much as a change in breathing patterns. she snuggled up to him, her head now nestled in the crook of his arm with one hand pressed against his chest, and the other casually wrapped around his waist. His smile broadened. He pressed another kiss against her temple and continued to brush his fingers through her hair. He needed no one to explain what he felt currently. This feeling of contentment could only be described as one thing. Happiness!


	10. Interlude

**Just a spoon full of sweet before the bitter. Life must have one to appreciate the other.**

* * *

They sat facing each other, neither speaking a word. Only watching and waiting. She was clever. She managed to stave him off for a long time but her failure at thwarting him further was doomed to fail. Not that he was bragging, but a certain level of pride would be lost if he did not succeed at this. Her green eyes shone with mischief, and he could see that she had already anticipated her next move.

"Check." Data's head tilted to the side as he mapped his next move. In one move he caused a cascade effect in her ranks and decimated her field.

"Checkmate!"

"Ugh!" she cried out in despair as he began clearing the board of all her ranked pieces. She flopped back against the bed, her hair spilling over the side in dark ringlets.

"You really aught to pay closer attention." He said. She pouted at the ceiling and kicked the board. Sending it and the pieces crashing to the floor.

"You are being childish."

"I don't care!" she said with a huff.

"Perhaps it would be best if we desist for now."  
Data scooted to the floor and began picking up the pieces. A sly smile stretched across her face. Sliding down behind him she wrapped her arms around his neck and toppled him over. Almost instantaneously she found herself under him giggling and shifting uncomfortably against the game pieces sticking into her back. His face is the picture of confusion, but then she pulls him close, holding his face between her palms and began kissing the furrowed brows till they become smooth again. He feels the warmth of her breath against his face as she trails kisses along his jaw. She leads a trail to were his collar bone is partially exposed through the v-necked collar of his dark grey shirt. She stops for a moment, watching him watch her intently as she takes her next action. Firm and yet gentle, she nips the flesh of his Adams apple.

The action startles him, causing him to jerk backwards with a sharp in take of breath. She is right with him though, and licks the bite away with the soft tip of her tongue. She watches his expression change as both desire and confusion light his eyes.

"What did that feel like for you." She asks seriously.

"Like an invitation to sex." He say's huskily.

"Yes, but," she pulls him closer, inches away from his lips as she speaks, "I want to know what you feel not what you think."

"I...I do not..."

"Yes you do!" she says a bit more sharply than she had intended. Data sit's them both up, with her in his lap.

"Sadhera, why have you asked this"? Gold and green eyes connected at close distance, both trying to communicate and understand beyond mere words.

"I don't know!" She say's at first. "I guess... I guess I'm tired of wondering if you really feel it when I kiss you. I guess..." she let's out a heavy sigh and stands. "I guess I'm being stupid and insecure." She plops back down on her bed and watches Data finish picking up the game pieces and deposit them into a small storage unit in the wall of her bedroom. Once that is finished he sits next to her at the edge of her bed.

"Tell me. What has brought about this insecurity"? She knew the question was coming, but the apprehension to talk about it was still strong.

"Agatha." is all she says.

"Your sister? What has she to do with this"? Sadhera's hands were then propped under her chin as she sat hunched with elbows on her knees.

"She questions your ability...to love. She questioned the validity of our relationship, and what we feel for each other."  
He takes her hands from under her chin, and tilts her face towards him.

"Because I am an android. Because she does not think that my feelings are real." He say's matter of factually. She just can't look at him, not with the way that shame burns her cheeks. "From the reaction you give, I take it, that you also doubt my feelings at some level." Her eyes connect with his then, a silent admonition of guilt framed in they're green depths. It is his turn to kiss away the worry. His lips are gentle against her own, firm yet sweet.

"Tell me what you felt when I kissed you"?

"Like, like my world fell apart, and was built back again all at once." She breathed.

"What I felt, is not as poetic. When I kiss you, my attention becomes divided by a list of options. Prompts given to me by my neural net, force me to answer decisions concerning the physical stimuli you present." Her eyes become sad.

"So what you're saying, is that you might as well be some where else.

"No! That is not at all what I am saying. What I am saying however, is to consider the fact that I am indeed not human. That I am indeed an Android. That I do in fact function on a completely different level from organic life forms human or other wise." He pauses for a moment, giving his words time to sink in. When he see's the wheels turning behind her eyes he speaks again.

"Now I want you to consider this as well. If I were only acting solely on my programming, why did I come to you specifically? Why did I make a point of confessing the attachment I feel toward you? A specific bond, by the way, that I share with no other female member on board this ship." Taking her hand, he pressed her palm against his chest over his heart.

"Sadhera when you were stolen out of my very arms that day, I would have ripped this galaxy apart to find you! Do you not understand how much..." He looked away from her, chest heaving. Only now did she notice that her own heart was racing. When he spoke again, his voice was soft. But his eyes shimmered with the weight of the words.

"Can you explain, why a certain look or a smile from you would remain at the surface of my memory through out my day? Or why I constantly recall the color of your eyes and have even gone as far as to have memorized every way the light catches them with every change of mood"? She was breathless.

"Tell me Sadhera. How would you describe the occurrences of such frighteningly obsessive observations of every state of your being. To me, these symptoms, are all conducive to one who is in love, is it not"? Her lips attack his as she wrapped her arms around him. He tasted the salt of her tears against his lips and savored their flavor. When she finally pulled away her cheeks were stained slightly with gold. He reached up and brushed the stain away with his thumb and smiled.

"This that we feel right now, in this very moment, is love is it not? What other words can I use? What other metaphor"? He kisses her again gently.

"Sadhera." The sound of her name on his lips at that moment opens her world to a strange sort of lethargic bliss.

He pushes strands of hair away from her face, doing so with great care and tenderness."How else can I show you, when I am only just beginning to understand it myself. How can I prove to you"? She rests her head against his chest.

"Touch me...," she looks up at him, her eyes intent, "make me feel your love." He pulls her close and presses her back against the mattress of her bed. Their lips brush against each other tenderly as they begin to undress.

"As you wish." Her chest heaves, from the weight within her heart.

"I love you." she whispers against his lips.

"I love you!" she say's again and again until they are both naked. He sit's now between her thigh's looking down at her, taking in the current state of her being with great fervor.

"You are, the most beautiful creature." He say's, running a pale hand against her dark skin. He watches with fascination as the body under him seemed to come alive under his tender touch. A soft moan escapes her lips as he continues to caress her, letting his finger tips connect with every curve she possesses. Her chest tightens even further as though her heart were ready to burst. His mouth, and tongue replace his fingers, but not for long. They both feel the pull to connect themselves to each other with an urgency neither can with stand. She pulls him into another kiss as he enters her. The initial thrust is rough, but her body quickly rectifies this.

Her body soon welcomes his intrusion, and he moves in her with a smooth and un challenged rhythm. She feels him stretch inside of her. She bites her bottom lip when he hits that special place, but can't hold back the moan that escapes her as he continues to connect with it. Soon she gives in, and looses herself in the great sensation.

"I love you." she whispers unsteadily. He leans in and fills her mouth, caressing the roof of her mouth before steadily sucking her tongue. He feels her walls tighten around him with a pause, relishing the sensation. When he begins again his pace is quicker. He breathes almost raggedly, but his eyes never leave her. His eyes, reflect everything he wants to say, everything that words can't say, and as they reach that joined moment of climax, they reflect everything that needn't be said. He lay next to her afterward, with her pressed firmly against him. Her steady breathing indicates that she is already asleep. He spends those moment's before initiating his sleep program watching her intently. Dark lashes rest against her cheek as her hair frames her face. She is indeed incredibly beautiful, so beautiful that it almost feels painful to simply watch her. He feels the sudden urge to draw her sleeping. He scoot's out of bed and retrieves his pants. After pulling them back on he moves to the replicator and requests a sketch pad and some pencils. He sit's for a while watching her before he begins to draw, catching every detail of the woman before him. His com badge goes of suddenly. He reaches for it, and walks into the other room before answering it.

"Data here."

"Mr Data, your presence is requested on the bridge." Comes the captains voice.

"Now sir"? The question shocks even him. He hear's the slight pause on the other end, no doubt from the captains own surprise.

"Yes Mr Data, now as it does concern your duty to the ship." The initial shock wares off as he once again becomes, Lt Commander Data, the star-fleet officer.

"On my way sir." he says. He has to return to his quarters in order to retrieve his uniform, but before he goes he returns to the bedroom, and places one last kiss against Sadhera's cheek.

"You're going"?

"I must. The captain requires my presence on the bridge."

"Will you come back to me tonight"? The question is almost a plea.

"My love, I will always return to you." He says. She smiles, and her green eyes are once again closed to the waking world. As he walks back to his quarters with sketch pad in hand, a sudden thought hit's him. When did the officer, and the man become two separate people? He stops in his tracks then. He felt...he felt...!

Slowly he began to walk again. When did it become so hard to return to his own place? When he entered his home spot greeted him with a meow as she brushed up against his leg. He dressed in uniform quickly, but his mind was else were. When did it become so hard to leave her side, even just for a moment? He checked himself in the mirror before leaving, and the face that looked back at him did not seem to be his own. This was the face of a man in love was it not? This need inside him to be where she was at all times, was also love was it not? He turned on his heels and began to make his way to the bridge. Why did it hurt so much to be apart from her? Why did this love hurt, and yet fill him with such...

"Mr Data." The captain called ass he entered the bridge and took his seat. Riker and Picard exchanged looks as the science officer simply sat at his station seemingly oblivious to the world around him.

"Data!" Riker called. The android seemed to snap out of his thoughts.

"Yes sir"?

"Data are you alright"? The android nodded.

"Yes sir."

"Are you sure? You seem a little distracted."

"It is nothing sir. I apologize for my inattentiveness." he said.

"Carry on." Picard say's. Data turns back to his console and focuses on the work set before him. But in all honesty, his heart is not in it.


	11. Chapter 9

**Make Way.**

* * *

"We need to talk Aggy come on!" Sadhera stood in front of Agatha's guest quarters, pleading with her to come out and talk with her.

"Agatha Rose Quincy open the door! Please!" Crewmen passed by, giving her strange looks as they went. Sadhera sighed heavily as she leaned her forehead against the door.

"Agg's let me in, please! I don't want to fight with you. Aggy I miss you!" Still no answer. She set her head against the door and stifled back the tears that burned her eyes. This was so unfair, and so like Aggy to make it hard on her for a while. To make her stew in her misery, to make her jump through hoops to gain her forgiveness. Damn her! Giving up for the time being Sadhera turned and walked down the ships corridors. It had been like this for days. She'd tried going the direct route, to reach her at home, she had tried tracking her down. She had even tried to catch her while working. Damn her! Damn her for making her wait, for making their argument hurt, for making silence part of retribution. But oh how she would plead, and beg, and make promises only to fail and break every one of them. Sadhera took the turbo-lift up to ten-forward and once there, exited still deep in thought. Ever since they were girls coming of age, and before...it, happened and then afterwards especially. She treated her like some pup she kicked every time it pee'd on the carpet. As she entered she heard a familiar laugh across the room. There was Aggy smiling and talking with friends at a table. Their eyes locked. Sadhera felt apprehension for just a moment before she shoved it back in whatever box it sprung from and moved forward. Aggy's eyes broke from her's dismissively and turned back to her friends. Oh no, not this time. She was not going to ignore her. They would talk about this. They would listen to each other.

"Aggy!"Sadhera said over the noisy table. The other woman continued to ignore her. Sadhera leaned onto the table directly in front of her friend and said "Aggy we need to talk!"

Unable to ignore her actions Aggy pointed a cool glare at her. "What is there to talk about. I have nothing to say."  
"Yeah you yelled at me. This time I want us to really talk, as in, I'd like to do some talking back while you listen." Aggy rolled her eyes and turned away from her. The other's around the table gave her a look. Some questioning, some full of pity. Mostly she saw the shame on their faces for her. Sadhera marched around the table and grabbed Aggy by the arm. This was not going to fly, not this time. She wasn't going to flee from this because of shame. She wasn't ashamed!

"Hey, hands off!" she snapped as Sadhera dragged her out of her seat. Getting as far as the middle of the room Aggy pulled away from her and shoved her back.

"Why are you acting like this"?

"You know full well why I'm acting like this!"

"Enlighten me. Why are you being such a brat"?

"Because you're acting like a Bitch in heat!" Her sister countered. Conversation in ten-forward dulled to a murmer as the two feuding women faced each other in a stand off that seemed to suck the oxygen from the room. Sadhera looked around at the faces staring back at her and then back to Aggy.

"How dare you!" She hissed.

"No. You wanted to know why I've been acting like this? I'll tell you why." Inside her chest, Sadhera felt her heart beat as if it were being squeezed.

"Oh Aggy, why? Don't do this again, we are past this." Aggy ignored the plea, and Sadhera felt sorry for it. No, she would not be ashamed!

"He's circuitry and wires, a FUCKING ANDROID SADHERA!"

"This has nothing to do with him and you know it. You're using, my connection with him as a means to re-open an old wound. Why do you keep doing this to us"?

* * *

Data entered ten-forward. The tension in the room was tangible. Guinen appeared beside him, beckoning him over to the bar and then slid him a drink.

"What is happening here"? he asked. Guinen smiled and motioned in the direction of the two women.

"They're talking about you." Data could see beyond the crowd of people who seemed frozen on their way to their own tables. Right at the very center stood two women in a heated argument..

"That is Sadhera!" He said, as soon as he heard her voice. "That woman with her is her sister. The one whom she had argued with some days ago. I must talk with them." Guinen placed a hand over his shaking her head.

"I wouldn't do that." Her dark eyes leveled with his. "It's a bad idea to jump in the middle of a cat fight."  
Data watched on, recognizing the saying from a previous conversation with Geordi. "But Guinen, should I not lend my aid to them"?

"Nope. Just let them work it out. They'll settle their problems one way or another." His brows creased as he looked on.

"Trust me." She said. "You interfering right now would make things worse."  
With a nod he turned back to the quarreling siblings.

* * *

"We are flesh and blood Sadhera. He is made of circuits and wires!"

"He is a sentient being! People look up to him, he has friends, and hobbies...!"

"If my father could see you now... if my brother could see you..." Sadhera's eyes glittered with anger.

"Don't you dare bring them into this." she hissed.

"Oh I dare. You gave him up and for what? You wanted to stand on your own feet, you wanted to find you're own way, make you're own choices. WHAT A LODE OF SHIT." Aggy was nearly breathless with rage and shaking. "Huh. Decisions!" She spat. "YOU CAN'T EVEN TELL THE DIFFERENCE BETWEEN A MAN AND A TRICORDER." Sadhera could feel feel her heart racing, her view narrowing and darkening on the sides. "Well I hope you and It are happy! Cause now I get to go back home and watch my brother's heart break when he finds out that the woman he loves is enamored with a galaxy class vibrator!"

The loud crack bounced off the walls of ten-forward. There was nothing but silence as the two women stood motionless. Agatha's right cheek began to glow a deep red. "You don't even know what went on between me and Collin." Sadhera said, voice even and clear. "You're angry, I understand. Some deep wounds never fully heal. But you don't go picking at it till it opens and bleeds again." Aggy held her already swelling cheek.

"It would have been perfect! All of us together. He could have made you so happy. He really loved you, you know. We all did. But you gave that up!... I hate you." she shuddered. Sadhera felt her heart breaking. They shouldn't be fighting like this. This old battle should have been left buried in the dirt of Basilius. 'She was free of this damn it!' reached out to Aggy, but the woman shrank back. 'She thought she was free...' She let her hand drop to her side.

"Then hate me! Be angry at me! Fight, with me! But don't go dragging other people into this."

"Don't you get it! The rest of us were just as much in love with you. From the very beginning you had us wrapped around your little finger. We wanted you for ourselves. You being with Collin, meant you'd always be a part of us. Instead you threw us away as if our love meant nothing. And here, you give your love freely to a...a...thing!" She hissed.

"Aggy..."

"HE'S NOT EVEN A MAN!"

"LISTEN TO ME!" She shouted back. Her presence seemed to fill the bubble they stood in and spill over into the rest of ten-forward.

"You don't understand anything about the relationship between Data and I, and you still don't understand a thing about what happened between me and your brother. You were so preoccupied with your own little fantasies back then that you didn't see what was really going on around you. When it all finally ended no one had the heart to really talk about it. I wish you had actually bothered to pay attention. May be then you'd understand why I did what I did. Maybe then you'd see why you're dream, was my nightmare, and that it was never meant to come true. Instead you followed me here convinced that you could coerce me, sure that you could pour salt on the wound, sure that you could make me see the light. But I've already moved on, so has Collin! It's time you did to." Sadhera closed the distance between them, holding her shoulders.

"No. Instead of accepting my choices and wishing me well as a sister should, you come here and attack some one I've come to care about. Because he's different, no because he isn't who you chose for me you choose to attack his character!" She let Aggy go, fearing that she might begin to shake her mercilessly if she didn't. "Well let me tell you, he's not just an officer of star-fleet. He's a man who lives with such an enormous zeal for life, I can't help but want to be near him!" Sadhera broke eye contact with her and looked around ten-forward at the faces that stared back at her. "Ask any one who knows him, and they'll tell you that he's a person just like you or me. No one has the right to question his humanity! And if any one, man or woman want's to challenge me on that matter...," she said bringing her gaze back to her sister, "**tell that bitch, I said bring it**!" The on lookers parted, making way for her to exit ten-forward unhindered. She stopped after catching site of her main topic. With out another word, she walked up to him, and kissed him with firmly before turning and leaving the room. Guinen leaned over the bar, nudging the bewildered android with her elbow.

"I think that was your Que." She said. He rose from his seat without hesitation, and went after the girl with the dark hair and the green eyes that had fought for him.

* * *

She stood in the dark of the observatory staring out at the passing stars. Hands slid up her arms from behind, pulling her out of her thoughts and against the warmth of a broad chest. She turned, coming face to face with yellow eyes full of worry. She let herself be enveloped in the arms that held her and buried her face against his solid form. After a while she leaned in and kissed him.

"Let me stay with you tonight." she said.

"I have never objected before and I do not object now." He said. She looked up at him and her eyes glittered.

"Just, let me cry on your pillow tonight." Her body quivered in his arms. Her skin felt so hot, no doubt due to the events of the evening.

"Come." He said, leading her out of the Observatory and into the brightly lit corridor. The light made her head hurt. Lacing her fingers between his for support they walked hand in hand down the ships corridor's together for the first time. When Data realized this, he found himself feeling that it should have been a happier occasion to add to his memory. He would keep the memory none the less. Everything that had to do with Sadhera was precious. When his door opened Sadhera quickly broke away and stepped inside eagerly, as thought his dim quarters were sanctuary. Spot meowed and rubbed against his leg in greeting as the door slid shut behind him. She watched as he attended the persistent tabby. As suddenly as rain, droplets of warm tears began to fall. She sat, mesmerized by the small pool accumulating in the palm of her hand as she caught them. It was all so strange she thought. Data turned when he detected a spike in her heart beat and saw her crying. She sat with her face planted in her palms. The tears she cried slipped down her fore arms in continuous streams. Setting down Spot's food dish he rushed to her side. Not knowing what else to do, he enfolded her in his arms.

"Shhhhh. He whispered. "I am with you." Sadhera let her full weight rest against him as she wept.  
"I am here." he whispered as he rocked her gently. "I am here."

* * *

_**Author's Note:**_

_**So, here I am again trying to work out the telling of this story. You know, it's more Sadhera's story than Data's. I really want to show her struggles and how being exposed to that and connected to that ultimately changes him. I've got a few bumps and bruises from trying to rework this chapter while also trying to figure out exactly how I want things to move forwards so that it feels more natural and true to the atmosphere of the show, my imagination, as well as render itself smoothly. You guys you're idea's and suggestions are so important to me right now. so, lend a hand, help a writer out of a block.**_


	12. Chapter 10

**Confronting Resentment.**

* * *

Ten-Forward always seemed to go quite the moment she walked in. As she walked by she would feel the pin pricks of their stares on the back of her neck. Always she left just as quietly as she came. She would hear the whispering behind her back. In the corridors as she walked, people would side step her trying not to get in her way. Needless to say no one on board, even the people she came on board and worked with spoke to her. That fact left her plenty of time to think things over. Time to think, time to reflect, to wonder what the hell had happened between them. Now she sat alone in her room. She squeezed her eyes shut, willing away an on coming head ache.

She would just have to bear it. A reputation can always be repaired, though in star-fleet that would be a hard thing to do, especially when you've bad mouthed an officer in front of his crew mates. Right now the only thing she could do, was lay low... No! She had to do more than that, but what? What! She got up and began to pace back and forth while biting her nails. She wasn't ready to talk to Sade yet, she was still too, hostile, still too...Ugh! But maybe..." Her mind trailed off. She stopped in her tracks. That might be a start!

"Computer, locate Lieutenant Commander Data." There was a brief pause as the computer searched.

"Lieutenant Commander Data is currently located in his quarters." Good. At least she'd be able to catch him.

"Computer is the Commander alone currently"?

"Affirmative. The Lieutenant Commander is currently in his quarters alone."

"Excellent." Now she just had to swallow a big girl pill and get over there.

* * *

To say he was shocked at who was an understatement. "May I speak with you sir"? The young woman with light brown hair that curled wildly about her head looked up at him. Well, she seemed sincere enough.

"Please." he said stepping aside. She entered his room tentatively. "You may be seated if you wish." He was curt. She nodded and found a chair to sit in as he came around to face her. "May I offer you some refreshment, tea perhaps? Your sibling is quit fond of a Terrelian blend I make." .

"Um, some water if you please"? With a nod the android strode over to the replicator and ordered a tall cool glass of water. She glanced around quickly while his back was turned. She had to admit, his home wasn't as...sterile as she thought it would be. There were paintings that hung on his walls and a covered easel on one side of the room. There were different stringed instruments mounted on the opposite wall of the easel, and even what looked like a horn...? He came back, presenting her with a tall cool glass of water. Once she had taken a long drink he sat in a chair opposite her's.

"At the risk of sounding rude, why are you here? I was under the impression that your view of me was that of intense distaste." A slight smile creased her lips.

"So you do know who I am."

"Forgive me for saying, but after the event that took place in ten-forward..."

"Gotcha!" She mumbled. The android tilted his head, watching her with those piercing yellow eyes of his.

"Even before then, Sadhera has spoken of you."

"I guess she would have." She trailed off for a moment. "Um, sir..."

"Please, call me Data." He said politely, though the intensity of his gaze didn't change. She squirmed a bit.

"Okay...Data. I...I came to apologize for the way I've bend towards you. The things I said, were not only cruel, but intensely derogatory. I said those things in anger, and I hope that, you could forgive that behavior, perhaps in time"? He did not answer for a while. He studied her, and she felt, well, small under his gaze.

"If it is forgiveness you have come seeking, I have already given it."

"Excuse me"? She said, completely thrown off.

"Miss Agatha rose Quincy..." She lifted her hand signaling him to stop.

"Just call me Aggy." She said. To her surprise, he cracked a smile. A crooked one, but that made it all the more...cute? Her mind paused, taking that thought in for a moment.

"Hmm." He said with a nod. "Then, Miss Aggy."

"No, no..." She said with an earnest smile. "Just Aggy."

"Aggy," he said again, "though you attacked me verbally without provocation, I have found it fit to disregard your insults." Aggy stared at him for a moment.

"Why"? Data tilted his head in his mechanical manner.

"Because, you are her sister. Despite the recent aggressive behavior you two have shown towards each other, she still cares for you." Aggy stared down into the clear glass of liquid reflectively. "However," he said pulling her out of her thoughts, "had you not come today and apologized, any further actions made to mar my character, would have forced me to act."

"Oh." was all she managed to say. They sat in silence for a while with her staring into her half empty glass.

"May I ask..." he said interrupting her daze. "What causes the strife between you two"?

"She hasn't told you"? The golden eyes of her host seemed to waver but only for a second.

"She has told me that her past was a difficult one. Until now I have left it to her to decide when the time was right to discuss such a mater." A new smile, though sad, spread wistfully across her face.

"And now"?

"Now," he said, "I believe it necessary to become more informed about the issues she faces."

"Then why not go to her"? She asked. Data scooted over to sit next to her.

"Aggy, Sadhera may not be ready to talk about her past, but I am most definitely ready to hear it. I have noticed some things about her that has left me, unsettled. I can not help but notice that, something inside her seems broken. Despite the fact that she hides it, and hides it well though, I see the cracks peeking through the surface of her very elaborate mask. I may not be able to heal those cracks, those scars under her facade, but I wish to try. Even if I do not succeed, I wish her to at least see that...that..." He could speak not for all his programming find the right words to express the rest of what he wanted to say. Aggy drank the rest of her water and set her glass down on the stand next to her. He really loved her, she thought to herself.

"It's a bit of a long story." she said quietly. She saw a wisp of a smile move fleetingly across the androids face.

"Then it is lucky that we have time." he said.

* * *

She was only about five or six when she came to us. My father had known her parents. Her mother, died of prolonged illness. Her father died from an accident I think. She was alone in the world when our father took her in. That much of her past I know as fact. She was very, ill as a child, but she saw and understood the world in a way that made her vivacious. She could weave stories and tell them as thought they were real, as though she herself had been there, and had met the characters in her tale. Those people were real to her, and the world they came from was her reality. She believed that she could do things like call a rain storm, or weave a love spell. We knew those things weren't impossible, but, unlikely. Her stories were the spice of our lives, especially after our own mothers death soon after her arrival. Loosing our mothers like that so close together, forced us form an amazing bond. But my bond with her, was nothing compared to the bond she shared with my brother Collin." Aggy leaned back in her seat and sighed. "He adored her. For a while I thought that I should be jealous of them. He was my brother after all, and it was as if she stole him from me."

"And where you"? Data asked. Aggy shook her head and smiled. "It's impossible to hate that girl no matter what. No, I just kind of fell in with it all. She made Collin smile, which was something he did less of ever since our mother's death. She gave me companionship, which was something I desperately needed, and to my father she gave unconditional love. Something he needed desperately back then."

"Was your love for your father conditional then"?

"I hate to admit it, but yes."

"See, our's was not a very happy home before she came along. I think if she hadn't come into our lives back then, our mother's death would have destroyed us as a family completely." Data pondered her words for a moment before speaking again.

"She became a binding force, a point of attention and affection that you all shared."

"That's exactly right. She became our glue!"

"So then, what changed this"?

"Her illness."

"How so"? Agatha sighed heavily and lifted her empty glass. Looking at it she said. "Back then we thought everything was so clear! We though...we thought that we could handle what ever life threw at us. We didn't realize how foolish we were, to think ourselves so strong." She let out another sigh and set the glass down once again.

"You see, in the beginning we though Sadhera's illness purely physical. We didn't take into account any additional changes that might come with maturity."

"I do not understand." Data said. Agatha's face twisted into what looked like a half grimace, half smirk.

"In other words commander, puberty was a bitch!"

"And so are you." The two turned to face the darker woman who had entered the room with out either of them noticing. Aggy bit her bottom lip.

"How long were you listening"?

"Long enough!" Came the sharp retort. Aggy rolled her eyes.

"Look, be mad, I don't really care any more. You say you love him, and he loves you, then tell him the truth." Her sister shot back. "All of it!"

"This wasn't you're place..." The two were easily falling back into their fight. Data stood abruptly, strategically blocking both her and Agatha from any possible advances.

"Then perhaps you and I should continue this discussion on our own." He said cutting her off. Turning to her sister he stretched out his hand and took her's, not seeing the flinch that shook Sadhera's frame as he led her sibling to the door.

"Thank you for coming here in person and apologizing. That gesture has shown me that, you are indeed a person of good standing." Agatha gave a small smile and stepped outside. Before turning to leave she shot a glance behind him at the rigid stance of her sister.

"Data, about Sade, I know it might be hard for you to do this, but don't let her get out of telling you everything." She leaned in closer. "I mean everything Data!" Her brown eyes held his sternly. "She hides it well now, but believe me when I say, she's still very ill." Data gave her a reassuring nod and watched as she disappeared down the ship's corridor. A second later he stepped back inside, only to come face to face with angry green eyes.

"What the hell was that about"? She shouted. He blinked at her. She let out a heavy sighed, her anger at him dissolved completely when she heard the echo of her own harsh voice in the small room. "Sorry!" She said quickly, and plopped herself down into a chair, burying her face in her hands with her elbows propped on her knee's. He watched her for a minute as she sat shaking her head in her hands. He walked over to the replicator and ordered her favorite hot beverage. He walked back over to her and, as he stood over her, beverage in one hand, slipped the other under her chin and lifted her face to his.

"Drink!" he said simply offering her the cup. It was a command. A subtle action to soothe his girlfriends frayed nerves. She took the cup and sipped at the liquid while he sat next to her. He watched, saying nothing. Soon the cup was empty and she sighed in contentment. He took the drained cup from her and set it down next to the empty glass her sister had left behind. He then took her by both hands, pulling her towards the bedroom. Without a word, he began to undress.

"Data!" She gasped. Once nude, he reached out and began to undress her as well slowly.

"Data what are you..." He held his fingers against her lips, quieting her inquirers. Soon they were both naked. Once again he took the lead, pulling her with him into bed. He rolled her under him, and began to kiss her lovingly.

"Data!" she said exasperated. He covered her mouth with another kiss. She squirmed under him and tried to push him off.

"Data what the hell is going on with you"? She asked.

"Shh.!" He whispered and wrapped his arms around her. He adjusted himself and her so that he could move to spoon her from behind.

"Data..." She whimpered. The way her own voice sounded at that moment scared her. He nuzzled her hair and kissed along the side of her throat. There were no more complaints from her now. Why he did this, whatever the reason, it didn't matter! She soon began to talk as he trailed kisses along her ear. The voice that spoke wasn't really her own, but the story spoken was. She shivered against him, sinking into his familiar spicy scent, and his warm entrapping arms. Like a phantom hand, he had managed to reach inside of her and pull the most intimate secret, the secret of her life, out of her very soul.


	13. Chapter 11

**Chemical Imbalance.**

* * *

_**If any of this confuses any one, please point it out, and I shall clarify!**_

* * *

"I was only twelve when I became ill. Before then I had just started training along side Collin and Aggy in medical sciences. It didn't take any of us long to figure out our individual interests. Still, we were all united in the same pursuit."

"Finding a cure." He said softly.

"That's right." She said smiling back at him. "We were a family of scientists and doctors hell bent on the greater good." She sighed and turned over in his arms, looking up into his unyielding golden eyes. "When I first became sick, little things happened. Like forgetting or misplacing things, misunderstanding a previous conversation, or even mistaking things for something else. They were every day things that could happen to any one. What began to worry us was the frequency in which it all began to happen. It was only when my speech began to suffer that Papa really began to take a closer look at what was happening to me. I began seeing things that weren't there, hearing things. To me, people said things that were never really said, did things that were never really done." She stopped and peeked up at him, looking for a reaction.

"You said your speech become a factor"? He asked after placing a small kiss against her shoulder.

"They said my sentences came out backwards and that my words became... mixed up. Papa said that at one point my words became pure echolalia instead of actual speech." She stopped and looked at him questioningly. "You do know what that is don't you"?

"Yes! It is a form of verbalization that a child uses in the early part of their speech development. A mimicry of the vowels and consonant used to approximate the primary language spoken to them . What you are describing is a disorder known as Aphasia " She quirked an eyebrow at him.

"What"? He asked. She simply rolled her eyes and continued on. With a long sigh she continued to tell her tale.

"It was terrifying, being in that condition. I couldn't understand things, couldn't communicate, but it wasn't as if I...it wasn't like I couldn't...I was still..."

"Aware." He offered.

"Yes! I just couldn't interact with any thing, not properly. There came a time I was told, where I lost even that. I became almost childlike and at my worst, catatonic."

"Something changed that, what was it"? Sadhera smiled and rolled to face him.

"The Amber flu." Data sat bolt up right

"How"? He asked. "That does not make any sense. How can an illness, cure an illness"? Slender arms wrapped around his waist and tugged him back down gently.

"Papa hired an old Okharan woman to look after me. She was the one that fed me the Amber root that turned out to be my cure." Her eyes connected to his with his again, holding his gaze for a long time before either of them spoke. "You see," she began, "she figured out that I had Okharan ancestry. My ailment was caused by an imbalance that occurs primarily in Okharan girls under going maturity." She said simply.

"Puberty...was a bitch." he whispered. Hearing him repeat those words made her laugh.

"Remember how a while back I told you that the flu was hard to treat because the ailment itself was specific to the individual"?

"Indeed."

"Do you also remember that I spoke on how some individuals were affected"?

"You said, that some had horrible rashes and blisters, while others suffered neurological impairment."

"What scientists have come to understand now, is that the spores are coated with a thick sap when it's released into the air. The sap allows the seeds to latch on and take root, but it also expels a fungus that acts as a deterrent, a poison against things like insects and weeds. As the plant hatches and begins to take root that sap then dissolves. Some of that dissolved sap is found in the root of the Amber tree where it's broken down and absorbed to create a less caustic substance. In our research we discovered that the cure in specifically measured quantities nullifies the caustic sap. The reason why it had such an effect on me, was because as an Okharan female my pores become enlarged releasing pheromones that would have...biologically speaking encouraged suitors. Without realizing it I managed to absorb the sap through my skin. The root from the amber tree helped because it held a concentrated version of what the leaves hold. A small amount was used as a salve, first to shrink the pores, and secondly as a tea to regulate any chemical imbalances until my body could regulate itself."

"This is why your people moved to higher ground during sporing season." He said, finally comprehending the significance of it all.

"When the fungus from the spores of the Amber tree get into the blood stream, the body has a hard time breaking it down. I was infected by the Amber flu, not because of the blighted spores that caused the plague, but because of the part of me that is Okharan. It latched itself on to that part of me I never knew existed! If it hadn't been for Kana, the woman who saved me, I would have followed my mother into an early grave." She finished. Data lay quietly, pondering the information she had given him. It only took seconds to realize that there was still parts of the story that didn't fit, like why for instance her sister Aggy held her illness against her. Surely she knew that such a thing was out of her sister's control. He was brought out of his thoughts by the yawn the woman in his arms tried to hide behind her palm.

"We should talk more on this another day." He said as he sat up, and pulled the warm blanket over them.

"Are you sure"? She asked him as he wrapped an arm around her, tucking her body against his securely from behind.

"I am sure. I can tell you are tired." He said kissing the back of her ear. He felt her shiver against him from the brush of lips against her skin, and found himself smiling at the reaction he got. Once again he pressed a kiss against her ear, letting his lips linger against the delicate flesh for a moment longer.

"Sleep," he said again, "tomorrow come, you will still have your story to tell, and I shall still be here to hear it." Within minutes Sadhera was sound asleep, with him following her soon after.

* * *

He woke with her head tucked under his chin, and her body sticking close. Her skin was slightly damp, and warm, her breathing even. She looked like a shadow, his shadow, for she clung to him as though she would follow him wherever he happened to go even in sleep. He brushed a lock of hair out of her face and placed a kiss against her cheek. She woke with a smile.

"I must say, of all the ways I have experienced a waking up, I think this is my favorite." He said. Her smile became ten times more radiant in instant.

"Mine too." She said. They remained like that for a while, neither wanting to move and break the spell.

"We should go." She said sitting up finally.

"Yes we should." He said, sitting up as well. Neither moved an inch further.

"We will become tardy if we do not hurry." he said.

"That's right, but I wish I could experience every morning like this." She said. Neither made an effort to get up.

"Sadhera." he said.

"Yes Data"?

"Sharing our mornings like this, it is a possibility, is it not"? He asked. Sadhera's eyes became wider.

"It is yes." Again silence fell over the two.

"My things do not take up much space. Perhaps if I..."

"I can help...that is if you want me too..." She trailed off and again they were silent. Sadhera couldn't help it when she began to laugh. Data couldn't understand why at the moment, but he too began to laugh.

"Look at us," she said shaking her head, "Data, move in with me."

"Or, you could move into my living quarters." He said.

"But you you have less stuff, it would be easier to...ugh! Data just come live with me." Data leaned over and kissed her brow, and finally climbed out of bed.

"I shall make the necessary arrangements by the end of the day." He left the room to tend to spot who was now meowing at the door. Sadhera flopped back against the sheets, bewildered by what had just happened. This was exciting! This was crazy! She felt energy bubble up from her toes to her hair follicles. She wanted to jump, or twirl till she made herself dizzy...SOMETHING! Dancing! That's what she wanted, she wanted to dance! Not by herself though. She smiled at the idea creeping into her head.

"Data...!" She called.

* * *

"I fail to understand the purpose of this exercise. I have told you that doctor crusher and I..."

"Yes, yes she's taught you basic steps for a dance. But dance doesn't just stop at coordinated movements."

"Does it not"?

"No it doesn't!" Sadhera said running her fingers through her dark curls. "Look, you see playing your violin and painting as forms of self-expression right"

"That is correct."

"Well dance is another form of self-expression. By yourself is one thing, but with a partner it can be...it can be a show of passion, of synchronization between two people."

"And you wish us to become synchronized!" Data stated suggestively.

"Yes!"

"Then proceed." he said.

"Alright, but first get out of uniform."

"Are we to do this in the nude"?

"No, no. I've actually prepared something for us here." Sadhera walked across the openly spaced studio she had programmed in the holo-deck and opened the closet hidden behind a glass wall. She leaned over and pulled out two bundles, tossing one over to the commander.

"What are these"? Data asked catching it with ease.

"It's something to wear while we dance." Data looked down at himself.

"Is this not adequate attire"?

"No, not for what we're about to do. You need something...less formal." she said choosing her words carefully.

"Very well. Where do I..."

"Strip!"

"Excuse me"?

"Oh come on Data we've seen each other naked before." Data's brows furrowed in its usual fashion.

"Since being together, we have only ever seen each other in such a state when our intention was to to become intimate."  
She began pulling off her navy blue shirt and smiled. Finding himself skillfully...well, distracted, he removed his uniform, folding it neatly and placing it on the ground in a corner. He pulled on the baggy pants and form-fitting top all colored a deep charcoal. Sadhera turned and pushed her hair back into a pony tail.

"Ready"? she asked, but as she turned she caught sight of his feet and rolled her eyes.

"Nope, off with those shoes."  
Data looked down at his feet, and then back at her questioningly.

"But..." She lifted her hands stopping his questioning.

"Trust me. Dancing will be easier without them."

"If you insist." he shrugged. She loved the way he looked out of uniform. Oh boy she could just eat him up!

"Computer begin program." Music encased the room. Data didn't quite recognize the genre though he was sure it was from earth.

"Now, we're gonna start simple." she said. Data lifted his hands in the way he'd been taught. Sadhera rolled her eyes and slapped his hands away. She wrapped her arms around his neck, pushing her hips against his.

"Put your arms around my hips." she said. He lowered his hands sliding them along her sides.

"Oooh that tickled." She giggled as she began to sway, rocking her hips against his. Data soon caught on.

"Good, just move with me. Follow my body. Don't be afraid to hold me. In a sense dancing is like a kind of mating ritual when done with a partner." Data's head shot up from her feet he tried desperately to imitate.

"I am aware of a variety of species in which a dance is performed to initiate mating. Are we to do the same"?

"Only if you ask nicely." She began moving her hips more enticingly against him.

"I see, there is a certain level of eroticism to this particular dance." he said

"Now, once we get a comfortable rhythm, we then pay close attention to body language. More than that it's about passion, the heat of the moment." She said." Data nodded.

"I believe I understand." he said. "I also believe that it is still the male role to lead." he said, and caught her in a spin. He held her by the hips and turned her again, her back to him this time as he moved. She slipped an arm around his neck letting the other sit along his forearm as he held her around the waist.

"Well done." she whispered against his cheek. Data trailed his fingers along the back of her arm sending shivers down her body as he made his way down her sides, still swaying in time with the beat. Turning her again he dipped her low, and back again. She rose up, smiling.


End file.
